Imprisoned
by raphfreak
Summary: Caged sequel- Leo, Don, and Mikey have all returned home to mourn the loss of their brother. What they don't know is that an enemy knows a dirty little secret about Raphael - one that may lead them up a path of hope or down a path of heartbreak. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is! The sequel to Caged.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for Caged - I'm hoping that this will be better written.**

**I don't own them (sighs) but OC's are mine.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What the heck is this thing?" Officer Deforest sat at the back of his red semi truck, starring at the "thing" that he'd dragged to the back and covered partially with a tarp. Lance, his 100 pound German Sheppard, sat beside him, his brown eyes watchful of the creature they'd uncovered, and yet relaxed that whatever it was, wasn't moving.

"You have any idea boy?" Deforest rubbed Lance behind the ears, his fingers ticking the soft fur behind the pointed tan ears.

Lance flicked his ear in the direction of his master, but otherwise remained still. Lance was a K9 dog and one of the best on the force. Any other dog would have been going nuts at the sight of a strange new animal, but Lance just sat still and alert, ready to protect his partner at any costs.

"Hey Alex!" a voice called out. Lance instantly went rigid as Alex jumped to his feet, quickly covering the strange creature completely with the tarp.

His boss, Chief Stands, waddled over to the pair, his own K9 down firm at his heel. His belly fat swung each way as he made he walked, his bushy eyebrows raised and his dark brown eyes filled with unusual laughter for the chief of police.

"Evening sir," Alex dipped his head in greeting. Beside him, Lance gave a faint wag of his tail at the black Lab, Bush, as Stands side. Bush barely wagged his tail back before regaining his usual solid position.

"Find anything interesting?" Strands chuckled.

Alex tensed. "Besides dead bodies?" he responded, his heart racing under his bulletproof vest.

Strands laughed again, slapping Alex on the shoulder. "Good man. I suppose you can take the rest of this month off…you haven't taken any of your vacation days off yet from last year."

Alex started to protest. "But sir – I'm happy doing my jobs. I don't need any days off. At least not yet."

"Take that dog out for a break." Strands pointed a finger at Lance. "That dog is one of the hardest workers on the force; he deserves a break, as do you." It wasn't a suggestion by the tone of his voice.

"Yes sir." Alex let his shoulder's slump as he watched his boss walk away. He already knew what he would do. He would take Lance, and the strange creature, up to the farm that he'd inherited from his great aunt, and spend a few weeks there. He was renting the place off to an older friend, Buck, who raised horses.

Lance let out a sharp, single bark as the 'thing' under the tarp stirred slightly. Alex watched, holding his breath, and holding it until whatever it was stopped moving. With a deep breath, he closed the fender of the truck and opened the backseat of his truck. "Up." He gave a signal to his dog.

With another sharp bark and a wag of his bushy tail, Lance bounded into the truck. He twisted around and gave Alex his toothy grin, tongue hanging out. Alex chuckled and closed the door before hopping into the driver's seat. With a quick check to make sure the back of the truck was secure and Lance was down, Alex started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot of the ruins.

As he drove and hummed to the country station, Alex thought of what he was going to do with the strange creature in the back of his truck. Sneaking it into his house would be no problem, as he lived alone on the far side of town, but what was he going to do with it?

While dragging it, Alex saw that it had three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. The legs were much longer than the body, making it appear that it walked upright like a human and used his arms like a human.

He also remembered the horrible task he'd had off un-strapping it from the metal lab table. The leather restraints were so tight, dried blood clinging to the wrists and leather. The probes attached all over the body, especially the plastron, were tough to pull off the turtle's leathery grayish/green skin.

The turtle's face had what looked like a specially designed muzzle on it, keeping his wide beak efficiently sealed shut. He'd taken that off and left it; being an animal person he believed there were other ways to keeping an animal silent that trapping its jaws shut, so that it struggled to no avail.

He'd went ahead and tied the creature's wrists together in front of the body. He wasn't sure when it would wake up and when it did, he really didn't want to be the one to stand between it and freedom. And by the cuts and marks on the body, Alex had no problem believing it would attack a human out of sheer terror, just because of what the scientists had done to it.

Even though he had no clue as to what it was, he still felt sorry for it. The thing had been through so much torture and pain…it wasn't fair to it.

Alex knew that if it had been turned in, it would have been killed and dissected within the day. The thing was half dead and scientists wouldn't spend time and money helping heal something that would just latter be cut open.

They needed the insides more than the out.

His cell phone started ringing a tune by Carrie Underwood. He pressed a small button on his ear phone.

"Hello?"

"_Alex?"_ a male voice asked.

"Hey Bruce." Alex relaxed at the voice of his old friend.

"_What's happening?"_

"Nothing much." Alex let his gaze drift the rearview mirror where the creature was tied down and covered. "You used to be a vet right?"

"_I studied reptiles. Why?"_

"I have…something." Alex said uneasily. "I'm not sure what it is but…can you just come down and look?"

"_Sure."_ Bruce said easily. "_Where is it that you are again?"_

"Well me and Lance are heading on vacation and we're spending some time up at my aunt's place. Buck went to visit some friends anyway so the place will be mine."

"_He still have those horses?"_

"Five." Alex chuckled. "Lady, Diablo, Sasha, Dutchess, and Nacho."

Bruce laughed through the phone. _"I remember Diablo, that brute nearly threw me off."_

"He did." Alex chuckled.

Bruce just laughed again. _"So where is it that you're by? Give me the neighbor's house name or something?"_

"Forest and we're by the Jones old place." Alex said.

"_Jones eh?"_

"Yeah."

"K .See you then."

Alex hung up, knowing that they would be there later tomorrow afternoon. Even after saying the name, he'd wondered if his middle school friend, Casey, still remembered him.

* * *

**Hope that will do you over until Chapter 2.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe it or not, this chapter was four pages when I wrote it out (scratches head) I can't for the life of me figure out why this is so short. Hmmm...**

**Anyway, they don't belong to me (duh) All OC's are mine, but not the normal TMNT characters.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Leo supported Mikey as they made their way into the kitchen. Don was already seated as the wooden table, his eyes swollen and red from crying. His purple mask had several tear stains marking the fabric.

As Leo surveyed the purple clad turtle before him, he wondered if he was a reflection in a blue mask. Mikey was no doubt the worst off, not eating or sleeping since the deadly and fateful hour two days ago.

They'd only seen Splinter at meal times. Practice had been canceled for awhile and only Leo had gone into the dojo. But even for him, it was strange, spending only and hour or two in the early morning before anyone got up, then leaving the second one of his brother's got up.

For two days he'd been their source of comfort, spending endless hours with them. He'd been their shoulder to cry on; they're welcoming arms for a much needed hug; their source of love.

He'd been all of that… but it still wasn't enough.

Only Raphael could fill that gapping hole in their hearts.

"Mew?"

Leo glanced down from his position over Mikey. Wide golden orbs blinked up while whiskers twitched in annoyance from being ignored. Before Leo could say anything, Mikey had scooped up Klunk and was hugging him to his plastron. Klunk quickly settled down in Mikey's arms, nuzzling his owner's hand in a soft of comforting manner.

"Do you think he knows?" Mikey asked quietly.

"I'm not sure Mike." Leo squeezed his shoulders.

Mikey only nodded, his blue gaze lowering to his cat's silky orange fur. "I miss him."

Leo said nothing. Don abruptly stood up, chair toppling, and left the room. Only Leo watched in growing sadness as he saw Don shut the door to his lab, sealing himself inside until Leo forced him out in an attempt to eat some dinner.

"Me too."

"My sons."

Leo turned his head, tilting it slightly to acknowledge his sensei's presence. Splinter has never looked young, but he appeared to have aged overnight. His bright eyes no longer gleamed in wisdom. His gray fur was un-kept and his pink tail drug behind him.

"My sons, I have come to a decision." He went on tiredly. "It seems that you are unable to heal here. Raphael's presence still lingers here."

Leo couldn't help but glance at the empty fifth seat that Raphael always used to sit at.

"Leonardo." Leo fixed his attention back on his father. "You are to take your brothers and head to the farmhouse for a month."

"A month!" Leo sputtered. "But master…"

"Healing takes time Leonardo," Splinter said firmly. "And obviously it can not be done here. Go – take your brother."

"What of you sensei?" Leo knew healing couldn't be done alone, but in the presence of loved ones.

"I have made my peace." Splinter said. "From the first ninja lesson I gave you, I knew at least one of you wouldn't die from old age. You are three powerful, deadly, and unique ninjas, not meant to be caged down here. You are almost adults and I count myself lucky and honored, as should you, that we had Raphael for as long as we did." He lowered his head. "I have made my peace." He repeated firmly. "It is time you found yours."

Leo bowed his head.

Peace…it seemed so far away and yet…so close.

He knew what it was. It was the feeling that washed over him every night he laid in bed, knowing his brothers were safe for another day.

It was the feeling he rarely got on a rooftop night where not a siren or a scream could be heard.

It was the feeling he had every time his brothers sought out his comfort and love he was so eager to give, yet rarely gave.

"We will go father." Leo bowed.

Peace.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2! I got loads of great reviews so I thank all of thee. Review and tell me how I did and how soon chapter 3 should be up. I promise it'll be a lot longer.**

**~raphfreak  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter I mad extra long so this will hold you over so I can update the rest of my stories. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. All songs on here are not my own. I'm already There is property of the country band, Heartland.**

**Be sure and check out my poll!**

**And if you check out DeviantArt, I drew a picture of Lance. My name is raphfreak121.**

**enjoy the book!**

* * *

The drive took Alex over six hours to drive, almost ten with the packing he had to do and the paperwork at the police station. As soon as every package was in the car, the creature securely tied down and covered, and the house locked up, Alex finally felt ready to go.

Hopping into the driver's seat, he turned to his only passenger.

"Ready boy?"

Lance let out a series of excited barks and whimpers, his whole rear end swinging with the fast motion of his tail.

"Let's go then." Alex smiled as he eased the truck out of the doorway and onto the road. He pressed a button on his radio and the song "I'm Already There" by Heartland, blared through the small speakers.

_"I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_The shadow on the ground"_

"Sunshine, hmmm?" Alex glanced at the gathering dark clouds about the car. "Yeah right."

Lance barked once as the song ended.

"That your favorite song, boy?" Alex cast a sideways glance at the German Shepherd.

Lance whimpered as his eyes almost begged his master to turn the song back on. Alex just chuckled, shaking his head and turning his eyes back to the long stretch of road before them.

And that was when his mind drifted back to the night before.

He and Lance had been on the beach when he had been radioed in for an explosion. Quickly packing up, they'd rushed to the scene….

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Alex tensed as he pulled into the parking lot of what was once a great office building, although the front of the now broken down door held a strange red, three pointed symbol.

Leaving Lance in the car, he jogged over to one of the other K9 at the scene. "Any chance of survivors, Matt?"

Matt swung his head around, his blue eyes wide and curly blonde hair wind blown. "No one could've survived this."

"Then why'd they…oh," his voice trailed off. They'd need the dogs' powerful noses to sniff out the dead bodies. "What was this place?" he asked, surveying the rubble with anger. What kind of people would blow up a building full of harmless and innocent people?

Matt shrugged. "No one's really sure. Probably a science lab or something."

"Lab?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Matt readjusted his grip on his Doberman, Leon. "The fire-fighters picked up some of those test tubes and dissection tools – well, what was left of them anyway."

"That could've caused the explosion then," Alex suggested.

"Maybe."

"Alex." Chief Strands jogged over to the pair. "Good, you boys are here."

"What do you need us to do, sir?" Alex straightened his shoulders.

"Get yer dogs and get busy." He instructed. "As faint a chance as it might be, there could still be people alive down there. Now move out! Alex, you take the west side. Matt, the east."

Matt whistled for his dog to follow. Leon jumped to his paws and raced after his owner in a blur of tan and black.

Alex jogged over to his truck and released Lance from the interior of the car. The large dog jumped from the leather seats, shaking his fur and looking up at Alex with eager brown eyes.

"Ready, Lance?" Alex slipped a leather collar over his dog's neck and holding the leash, and made his way over to the area. "Smell anything, boy?"

Lance lifted his nose to the air, sniffing deeply. Alex watched in silence while his dog tested the air. Within a minute, Lance began to bark, his powerful voice overpowering everything around them. Alex unhooked the leash and the German Shepherd jumped to an area where a filing cabinet had been ripped in half.

Alex carefully stepped forward…and backed up.

No survivors there…the decapitated head was proof.

Quickly calling help over, he noted something strange about the head. It was a nice clean cut – like something sharp had separated it from the body. There should have been ragged edges and he also noted a small scalpel clenched tightly in one limp wrist.

There was also blood on his hands like he'd been in the middle of dissection.

Then a horrible feeling struck him. They were dealing with more than an accidental explosion.

The man had been dead before the blast.

Murder!

* * *

"I'm telling you, chief!" Alex protested, slamming both fists against the wooden desk. "It wasn't accidental! Those people were dead before the place blew up!"

Chief Strands sighed, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. "Alex…the fire-chief found evidence of an experiment gone bad. It was an accident."

"But chief…" Alex said, desperation creeping into his voice. "The people's heads…there was no way a blast could slice a head off that neatly."

"Alex," Chief took a deep breath before meeting Alex's desperate gaze. "Go back tonight and if you can find solid proof that it was purposely blown up, I'll continue the investigation. If not…" he leaned back in his chair, obviously satisfied.

Alex let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes sir." Turning around, he walked out of the door, giving it a slight jerk at the end.

Strands sighed. In his mind, he had no doubt that Alex would find something.

* * *

"Smell anything, buddy?" Alex asked as he shined his high powered flashlight around the wreckage, the light from it glinting off metal. He'd already placed four red flags next to discovered bodies.

He sighed, dusting off his knees and standing up, his head shaking in disappointment at the man on the floor. A sharp piece of wood impaled his throat. His eyes were still open and his face masked in terror. He had a small section of metal melted to his hand where it looked like he had been gripping something metallic when the blast went off.

He was confused though…it seemed like all the people towards the outside of the building had died from something other than the explosion, while the people buried under the rumble towards the center had died from the actual blast.

Lance was sniffing towards a metal table when his nose caught hold of something…warm. With a shake of his head, he padded forward until he reached an overturned metal lab table. Sticking his nose under it, he breathed in deeply while his ears were pricked for any signs of like. A faint beeping hit his highly trained ears. Backing up, he raised his head and began to bark at his owner.

Alex turned towards his dog. "What did you find, boy?" Jogging forward, he reached for phone in his belt to dial 9-1-1 in case by some miracle, someone was still alive. There was a metal table and it looked like there was something – a body – propping it up. With a grunt, he wrapped both hands around the edge of the table and flipped it over.

And almost let out a scream.

Something was strapped to the table. It looked to be almost human, with a human-like face and body. There was a shell on the back and plastron in front.

Alex took a deep breath and stepped forward, craning his neck forwards to look closer. The thing had three fingers on each strapped down hand and two toes on each pinned foot. Thick, leather restraints kept the…turtle…pinned to the metal. Dried blood soaked through the leather, changing the brown to red. The turtle's body had numerous injection sites, cuts, bruises, and there were even some stitches where it looked like surgery had been performed and the stitches never removed.

One of the eyes was swollen shut and there was a strange claw mark across the face and over the beak. It looked like a claw, with three curving marks – stretching from the right eye, down the cheek, over the beak, and down to the left jaw. It was red and scarred over.

With a shaky hand, he reached up to touch the pale green, almost gray, skin. It was leathery and felt surprisingly good under his hand. He rubbed his hand down the shoulder and to the wrist where he was met with a leather restraint. It was still warm under his hand and with just a second's hesitation, he began a thorough scan of the turtle's body, checking for broken bones and serious injuries that would keep him from being moved.

_What was the point?_

It looked like there were a few broken ribs.

_Does is really matter? He'll be dead by the end of tomorrow._

There was an infection on a long five inch scar on his calf.

_Do infections matter when he'll be dead?_

He felt sorry for this creature. Nothing deserved to be put through this much pain or torment.

_Call it in already! Get it out of your mind. Don't care for it…don't feel for it!_

With a shaky hand, he started to reach for his phone. His thumb hovered over the button 9, where his boss was on speed dial. Discovering this could make him famous…but was fame really worth this creature's life?

_If they find out you didn't call it in, you'll be fired. It's not worth it – it's not worth your job. It might not live 'til morning…then what?_

He heard both sides and yet he was still confused. Life was about taking chances – about living the day he was in to the fullest. Yet he had no guarantee of the next day.

But turning this creature in sealed its fate.

Who was he to choose life?

Who was he to choose death?

Who was he to pick whether the creature lived or died?

Yet he had the power to grant the creature one more day at life. One more chance to live.

He knew he'd never be given another chance like that again.

"Come on, boy." Alex whistled for Lance. He dug his army knife out of his pants pocket. With a careful aim, he sliced the sharp blade through the leather. The straps fell away and the arm fell limp from the body, finally free.

And with a small grin on his face and peace in his heart, he set about cutting the creature free, granting it another chance to live.

Another chance at life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. I had to update quickly, for fear of my life. lol.**

**Thanks to all those people who gave me such "convincing" reviews.**

**Well before I go on, there will be lots of horse references in this story cause animals will be a big part of it. **

**Horses: Lady, Nacho, Sasha, Dutchess, and Diablo.**

**- a mare is a female horse**

**- a stallion is a male, usually high strung horse used for breeding**

**- a gelding is male horse not used for breeding, but for riding. **

** - show jumping is when horses jump fences with a English saddle. (If not sure, look up English saddle on google)**

**I'm not trying to insult anyone with this information but I have met people who are unsure of what the difference between saddles are and breeds, genders, and such. **

**Thanks and enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Alex!" Bruce yelled from his blue Porsche. A pair of black sunglasses was perched on his blonde, spiked hair. Both green eyes were blue and he wore black cargo pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"Bruce!" Alex bounded out of the old, wooden house, Lance on his heels. The large German shepherd galloped in front of his master, barking at the sight of the old friend.

"Hey Lance," Bruce opened his car door and jumped out as Lance reared up, placing both front paws on the man's broad shoulder. "Hey buddy." He affectionately rubbed the dogs pointed ears.

"What about me?" Alex joked as he joined his dog and friend in the front yard. "Down Lance."

Lance obediently slunk down to four paws, but his tail still waved. His tongue hung out, but his brown eyes danced in happiness. He pranced around the two older men, barking joyously.

"Hey man." Bruce thumped Alex on the back and laughed.

Alex did the same. "Good to see you." He eyed the purple marking on his friend's arm. "Nice tattoo."

Bruce gave a lazy grin. "Yep. A purple dragon. I think it's a gang someone where in New York, but regardless," he flexed. "Keeps me safe from gangs and popular with the ladies."

"Ya goof." Alex chuckled. "You want to come inside?" he waved his hand to the house.

"I'll come in later," he said with an easy smile. "You said there was some…thing, you wanted to show me."

"Yeah," Alex's eyes clouded over. "I'm not sure what it is…some type of lizard maybe?"

"Lizard…" Bruce froze in place and starred at Alex.

Alex gave his friend a worried look. "You okay?"

"What?" Bruce snapped back into focus. "Oh – yeah. Just thinking. But it doesn't matter - just lost my train of thought." He straightened his shoulders. "Ready to go?"

As the two men and dog walked towards the barn, Alex turned to Bruce. "How's Jack?"

Bruce sighed, shaking his head, but kept walking. "Dead."

Alex froze. "Dead?" he whispered unbelieving. Jack was always an easy guy to be around, though he was convinced into some things to easily. But he had a great heart.

Bruce nodded again. "Yeah...got killed in a gang fight. He was helping out Hun, you remember him don't you? Big guy?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "You mean the boy who got expelled for stealing lunch money and had to turn sideways to fit through the doorway? That Hun?"

"Yes, that Hun. Although he ain't fat anymore," Bruce replied, starting to walk again. "All that fat has been transformed into pure and solid muscle."

"Really?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so where you been all these years?" Bruce demanded as they neared the barn door.

"In Texas. That's where the best K9 trainer lives. It's also where Lance was born."

"So that's where you've been hiding out these fifteen years." Bruce kidded.

Alex smiled proudly. "Yep and cause of those years I was "hiding", New York now has the best K9 dog and officer on the force." He whistled for Lance who was sniffing around a large tree. Lance perked his head up and trotted proudly over to his master's side. "He's the best dog ever." They came to old wooden barn door and with a nervous look, Alex opened the barn door.

The barn wasn't large, with four stalls on each side of the stable. As soon as light filtered in, five heads popped over stall dogs; two blacks, a palomino, grey, and chestnut. The dapple grey let out a soft nicker at the sight of Alex. The chestnut let out an aggravated snort and stomped the thick layer of straw of the floor.

Bruce smirked at the sight of the chestnut. He walked over to the stall and held out his hand for the stallion to sniff. "Hey Diablo."

Diablo drew back his ears and thrust his large head forward, aiming his teeth for the man's exposed hand. Bruce jerked his hand back in the nick of time. There was a soft click of teeth hitting each other as Diablo's mouth closed over empty air. He jerked his head up and tossed his black mane, snorting.

"I missed you too." Bruce said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Alex was lovingly rubbing two black thick necks of two of the three mares. Sasha and Dutchess, were twin sisters and they only way to tell them apart was that Sasha had a white tipped ear. Lady was the dappled grey mare Buck had rescued the mare after she was sent to an auction house for throwing a bratty kid off. And finally Nacho, the tame and loving palomino gelding. He was once a school horse but when the stable had closed down, he was bought by Buck. He was a show jumper and the fastest horse out of the five.

"Now where's this lizard?" Bruce asked as he stepped back from the nasty chestnut horse.

Alex led the way over to the stall door where he had drug the turtle creature. He was lying in a thick layer of straw, hands bond with robe in front, and a thin blanket covering his skinny green frame.

Bruce took one look and didn't have to guess which turtle it was.

It was the one that was usually in the red mask – the one that held the sais. The one that took down half his gang.

Raphael.

The name brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

"Well?" Alex peered over Bruce's shoulder, starring at his face. "You know what it is?"

"Yes." Bruce turned and faced Alex straight on. "This is a monster."

"A monster?"

"Yes." Bruce said, his face a grim smile. "He killed Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited chapter! I do not own turtles, (pouts)**

**Big thanks to Mike11 for getting on me so often to update this. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The crickets chirped in the night, singing to a silent tune that seemed to lull Lance to sleep. He fought for sleep, constantly shaking his head, and staring back up at his owner. Alex was sitting in the barn on a small stool right outside the turtle's stall. He hadn't moved for three hours, just seemingly lost in thought.

Lance gave a tired sigh and laid his head back down, but refused to close his eyes. His ear constantly was pricked for any sound that could cause threat to his master. He lived and breathed to please...to serve Alex. Giving his life would be a small price to show his love.

"I just don't know what to do with him Lance." Alex sighed as he passionately stroked his dog on his tan head. "Did I really risk my job to save him, only to bring him here to kill him?"

Lance gave an aggravated whimper at the distress he detected when Alex spoke. He raised one paw and rested it on Alex's knee.

"I know boy...I know." Alex turned slightly to his dog. "Did Bruce seem different to you somehow boy?"

Lance shifted his powerful muscles, his fur moving with the flow, and gave a low grunt. Alex chuckled. "His tat was nice though. The dragon...that was some fancy work on his arm, wasn't it? Although he seems harder don't he? More rough and tough." he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Maybe I changed some too huh boy?"

His gaze went back to the turtle's still body.

_Can I really kill a creature that did nothing but kill to survive? Can I really judge one when I'm not a judge? Can I spare a life when I'm not the one to decide his fate? _

_Can I kill him?_

* * *

"Ready Mike?" Leo rolled down his window, starring in sadness at his youngest brother.

Mikey forced a smile and nodded, tossing his duffle bag into the back of the Battle Shell. "Sure bro. I can't wait to get out here and away from…well, you know." He looked down as sadness once again laced his normal cheerful voice.

"It'll be okay bro, you'll see." Leo smiled in attempt to lighten the mood. Mikey only gave a brief nod. "Say, where's Donny?"

"Right here." Don emerged from the elevator, weighed down with two heavy duffle bags. Leo hoped from the van and ran over, taking a bag from the purple clad turtle. Don didn't offer a smile of thanks or a word of gratitude; just made his way to the van and dumped his bag next to Mikey's and Leo's. "Let's go."

Leo gave both of his brothers' worried looks as the both hoped into the back and as he climbed into the front. Don crossed his arms and stared blankly at the green wall of the van while Mikey got out the cat carrier that held Klunk and held the kitten tightly to his plastron, rubbing the fur with thick fingers, murmuring to the car, words only Klunk could hear.

He listened…waited… for the normal bickering that usually came with a road trip but the silence of the purple clad turtle and the gentle and low words of the youngest, and the loving mews of Klunk was the only thing that hit Leo's ears.

He found himself waiting to hear the rough Brooklyn accented turtle in red, the aggravated cry of Mikey after Raph had gotten done smacking him, or the cry from Don not to rough house in the car.

But he heard nothing normal.

Nothing would be the same again…nothing.

As the silence ticked on, the hole in his heart that had been formed the second the fatal words left his father's mouth got bigger as the realization hit him harder than he realized. He knew Raph was gone…he felt it. The silence was suffocating him.

His heart…the love for Raph…seemed to vanish and yet linger on him, constantly a reminder of his guilt.

Failure.

It seemed to so unfair. They had just gotten him back from the hands of Macaster when Shredder came…and took him away again. They suffered the same blow twice in a month as their brother was taken.

As worry overtook them.

As their minds let them down, but as their hearts gave hope.

But there was only one thing different. There would be no need for planning, for the rush of energy through the veins, no preparing for battle. Because they already lost a battle they couldn't fight. No one could fight.

Fate…death claimed their fire.

Their strength.

Their brother.

They lost when they hadn't even begun. They fought when there was nothing to fight. They cried when there was no need for tears.

There was no need for it anymore.

Nothing could change fate.

Nothing could bring back life.

Nothing could bring back their brother.

Nothing could bring back Raph.

* * *

Alex was consumed in the darkness of sleep when an anxious sound hit him, snapping him back into reality like a shot – fast and with no warning.

"Wha -"

Lance was barking anxiously, his ears pinned to his neck, his tail straight out, and his eyes dancing in urgency. He back up a few steps and barked again, his eyes on his owner.

_Come on!_

"What is it boy?" Alex asked, instantly awake. He reached down and Lance bounded towards him. Carefully, the dog grabbed his owner's jacket sleeve with powerful jaws, and jerked back, nearly bringing Alex to the ground.

Lance drug Alex over to the stall where the turtle lay, and began to paw at the door, leaping up and pressing both front paws against it and looking at Alex, whimpering and barking urgently.

Alex peered over the side. The turtle was still there but something was missing.

The turtle's plastron has stopped rising and failing.

_Crap_! Alex jerked open the stall door and kneeled in the straw beside the limp green body. He reached over and grabbed the wrist, checking for a pulse as his police training kicked in.

He no longer saw a creature…a reject of nature.

He saw life slipping away.

"One, two, three." He counted out as he placed both hands on the plastron, pressing down firmly before, without a second thought, breathing down the turtle's mouth and down the passage way. He quickly placed both hands back on the chest, counting out once again in a clear voice like his training taught him.

"One. Two. Three."

And blew more air down his throat.

_Breathe! _He thought desperately. _Breathe! _

_

* * *

_**Please review for this!!!! Please!!!! Reviews will make me update faster.**

**Oh yes...go after Simone Robinson and get Missing Fire updated - lol**

**Hope you enjoyed and please be sure and check out my other stuff. :)**

**~raphfreak  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had to many great reviews to leave you hanging for long. Thanks to Raph's No. 1 Girl, Simone Robinson, and Mikk11. **

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

A ragged breath escaped Raph's lips as Alex once again pressed down hard on his plastron. His chest jerked up and down as he drew in a single breath, then another. He gave a weak cough and sputtered.

Alex leaned back with a relieved sigh, sweat dripping down his forehead and he struggled to regain his own breath. His chest heaved up and down and he coughed, watching in satisfaction as the turtle breathed on his own.

"There ya go," He sighed as he gave his dog a thankful smile. "Thanks, Lance."

Lance barked once and licked Alex on the cheek. Alex chuckled, rubbing his dog's fur and scratching his black back. Lance gave him another lick before going to the turtle and nosing his shoulder gently before looking up at Alex and whimpering.

Alex sighed and leaned forward, gently grasping the turtle's arm and lifting it to reveal a nasty-looking gash. The area around it was a bright and irritated red color. The gash raised the skin slightly and puss was oozing from the opening in the wound.

"Infected." Alex breathed as he reached over and felt the turtle's face gently with two fingers. Heat radiated from the skin and Alex realized with dread that he had a bad infection.

"Lance, water." Alex held up his handkerchief to his dog and Lance cocked his head. "Water, boy." Alex repeated urgently.

Lance barked and grabbed it gently before rushing off to his water dish and dipping it in the cool water. He trotted back to the stall, the soaking white cloth hanging from his jaws, water flying everywhere at the hurried movement.

"Thanks Lance." Alex took the rag and gently ran it over the turtle's flaming hot green skin. The water was almost instantly absorbed and Alex handed it back to Lance. "More boy." Lance repeated the same process, dunking the cloth in his water dish and bringing it back to Alex.

"That should do it for now." Alex said, standing up and dusting the straw and dust from his knees two hours later. The turtle was considerably cooler. Lance stood beside Alex, panting heavily and sides heaving outwards. Alex smiled. "Good boy…good boy."

As he dressed for bed that night, stripping himself of his shirt and putting on his tank top, he tumbled into bed with a relieved sigh. The turtle should be fine for the night. The night was usually cool out, but not horrible chilly. The barns were heated for the horses, but still allowed in a faint breeze. The cold wind would do him good, bringing down his temp easily and quickly.

At least he hoped.

"Night Lance." Alex mumbled as he closed his eyes, letting his hand dangle over the edge. Lance licked his hand as if saying goodnight. But instead of closing his eyes like Alex, he laid his head on his paws and waited patiently until his owner's breathing evened out and a soft snore escaped his lips.

With another second's hesitation, Lance got to his paws and walked out of the room. He made his way lightly down the wooden stairs and out the doggy door built into the door. Quickly covering the yard in a few single bounds, he entered the single bulb lit barn.

Diablo snorted, looking through half closed eye lids at the intruder, but paid the dog no heed as he let his chestnut head fall low into his feeder, munching contently on his hay.

Lance flicked his tan ear at the horse, but moved to the turtle's stall.

"Umm…" Raph gave a weak moan, stirring in the straw. He carefully opened one eye and found to his immense relief it was dark and not a blinding white light like he'd been used to waking into.

He faintly remembered the horrible events as they flashed in his mind. He remembered finally giving into the calling darkness, moving towards the light. Then there was horrible shock…he didn't know from what though but it brought him back into a painful reality. He quickly fell back into the welcoming and pain free-darkness.

He opened his second eye and looked around, with a blurry gaze. There was a large tan and black blob standing in front of him, poking him with something cold.

He shifted away with a feeble protest. Blinking rapidly he cleared his gaze to see a large dog, a German shepherd, poking his and giving his face wet licks.

"G' way." He muttered as he shifted, trying to rid himself of the straw poking at his tender and sore skin. He kicked out with one leg, wincing at the sharp pain in his ankle. A gentle tug at his wrists made him realize they were bound together with…leather. A belt.

Raph breathed a sigh of relief as he cracked his mouth open an inch, happy it wasn't still trapped shut, drawing in sweet air. But it wasn't the regular air he was used to breathing, the tainted air filled with fumes and gas, it was the smell he only got to smell, breathe, a few times a year.

He was in the country.

A loud whinny echoed in the barn walls and made Raphael wince.

_Casey don't have horses_, he thought faintly but quickly banished the thought as he realized that the barn wasn't the same. It wasn't piled high with junk and had clean swept floors. The smell of horses, manure, hay, straw, and dust was very evident as Raph breathed in again.

"Where the shell am I?" he whimpered as he realized he wasn't in Casey's farmhouse. He didn't remember getting here…the last thing he remember was a scientist leaning over him, a scalpel in his hand and leaning over him, a wicked grin on his face and a glint in his eye that sent fear up Raph's spine.

He looked up the stall and at saw an open window, used to let horses peer out their stalls. The bright full moon shone in on his stall and the stars twinkled, a bright spot against the blackness of the sky. He let out another whimper and he felt tears start to threaten to spill.

He wanted to go home…he wanted his family.

He wanted Mikey and Don – Splinter, Casey and April. He wanted Leo…

He wanted his father, friends…brothers.

Had they given up on him? Did they think he was dead?

The thought that no one was coming…no rescue…hurt him like a knife at his skin. The thought that he would be stuck – wherever he was – alone for awhile, not knowing whether he would see his family again.

_Are they dead?_

They thought sent chills down his body and he let the tears go. Was he the last of his kind? Was he alone?

"No," he choked out as he struggled with the bonds at his wrist. They are still alive.

They had to be.

Lance whimpered as the turtle cried himself to sleep, the silent sobs still wracking his body even after his eyes closed, as he was plagued with a nightmare. He could smell the fear on the green body – he'd never smelled that much fear before.

With a sigh, he curled up beside the whimpering body, hoping his presence would comfort the turtle. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears drip on his fur, the weak struggle, the quiet sob.

Lance just snuggled closer until they both fell into a deep sleep, both curled up next to each other.

* * *

"Raph!" Mikey screamed as he jerked upright. Sweat drenched his pale green skin and his covers. He felt a stab of fear when he saw the unfamiliar walls.

"Are you okay Mike?" Leo rolled over from his position on the floor, next to Mikey who was sleeping on the couch. Don had taken a cot and was still asleep in the corner of the room, isolating himself from the others.

Mikey looked around wildly until he realized where he was. He jerked his fearful blue eyes down at Leo. "Raph…" he whispered. "Where's Raph? Is he okay?"

Leo blanked for a second. "Mike…"

The pain of the loss hit Mikey and he instantly lowered his blue eyes to his covers, which were still tightly clenched in his fists. "Sorry Leo." He murmured.

Leo gave a small sigh as he peeled back his sleeping bag cover and crawled in next to Mikey on the couch. "Close your eyes, bro." he said simply. "I'll sleep with you tonight."

Mikey didn't reply, simply snuggled down into Leo's loving arms, soaking his warmth in. Leo rubbed Mike's shell in a comforting manner. "It's okay bro. It's okay."

Mikey sleepily nodded and closed his eyes. For the faint minutes, between dream and reality, he could imagine that he was in Raph's arms, soaking in the fierce love that Mikey knew Raph had.

He was in Raph's arms.

He always chased the monsters…the nightmares away.

Always.

* * *

**How was that? Please review...please? It only takes a second and be sure to check out my other stuff on my page.**

**Thanks!**

**~raphfreak  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**They, of course, don't belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mmm," Alex stirred under the maroon covered sheets as the suns rays filtered through the window. He gave a light groan as he shifted, giving a slight smile as he hand flopped down over the side of the bed. He felt around weakly with one hand, waiting to feel the wet tounge brush his hand. He felt around....nothing.

"Lance?" Alex murmured.

Still no lick.

"Lance?" Alex sat up, looking around. He peered over the side of the bed, expecting to see the tan and black fur of the K9 dog, of his partner, but all that he saw was the old, food stained, dull dark green carpet. "Lance?" Alex sat up straighter, fully awake.

_Weird...he's never left my side for three years. He's always been there when I've gotten up in the morning..._

He let out a loud whistle, expecting Lance to come bounding into the room, barking and drooling everywhere. He waited for his dog....not one hide or fur could be seen. Not even a whimper or a bark. "Lance!" Alex yelled as he tossed back the covers and thew both feet on the floor. Grabbing a pair of sweats, he threw them on and slipped on the slippers by the door. Throwing on a heavy plaid housecoat, he ran down the hallyway, and thudded down the wooden steps.

Each step creaked and groaned under each rapid footfall as he decended down the stairs. He paused in the kitchen, glancing around at the cleared table and clean wiped counters and swept off floors. No sign of Lance.

With a sigh, Alex charged into the backyard, noting the pawprints embeded in the mud. He knelt down and felt the curved out print. It was dry last night, which meant it had rained or been really moist last night – and Lance had been out there after he went to bed.

_The horses...he always loved those horses...._

Alex jogged to the barn, trying to calm his rapid beating heart. He opened the barn door, seeing it had been left open just enough for something to squeeze inside – just a big enough gap for Lance to squeeze in, Alex thought with a smile.

"Ypu in here boy?" Alex called out into the barn. Horses heads popped over stall doors and each horse let out a friendly nicker. All excpet Diablo who just have a snort and tossed his mane. "Lance?" Alex called out again.

There was silence before Alex heard a slight whimpering sound from one of the far stalls. He checked in all the empty stalls and in the stalls that contained the horses but there was no sight of the black and tan fur. All that remained was the stall where the turtle was...

"Lance!" Alex yelled out as he lunged for the stall door, ripping it open. What he saw inside made his heart twist as he starred at the sence before him.

Lance was curled up beside the turtle, his long tail covering one of the bunched up legs. Alex gave a small smile as Lance lifted his head, giving a gentle whimper at the sight of his owner, before returing his head to resting on the turtle's plastron. Alex knelt in the straw beside his dog, running his hand over his head and down his neck, running his fingers through the soft fur. "Good boy...good boy."

He gently laid his hand on the turtle's pale green forehead, feeling with satisfaction the cooler feel to the skin that had been boiling hot last night. He also saw, with somewhat of relief and fear, that the turtle had shifted positions and was no longer on his shell, but on his side, bound hands pillowed under his head and legs tucked close to his chest. He was relieved that the turtle had survived through the night, but the thought that he was awake scared him.

What the heck was he supposed to do with a five foot tall walking turtle?

"Hey...um...you awake?" Alex asked softly, gently poking the turle with one finger in the shoulder. He saw the bones in his arms and legs, feeling pity once again run through him. The turtle may not speak but starvation and the need for food was clearly spoken.

Right as he reached down for another poke to the shoulder, when the turtle stirred, letting out a soft moan of pain. Alex jumped back as the turtle's legs stretched out, and the arms flexed under the leather. The turtle's mouth opened wide in a yawn, before closing again with sigh.

Then amber eyes flickered open.

"W-w-water..." Raph gaped out, his tounge parched and his throat swollen. He stared at the human, not really caring what happened to him anymore. Macaster had done his worst to him through pain and embaresment, through suffering and torture. Now he just wanted a sip of water – a bread crust to soothe the pain his in his stomach that never seemed to leave him.

"Holy..." Alex shook his head as the turtle's plea's continued. Reaching up with on finger, he proceeded to pluck a glop of earwax from his right ear and shook his head. The turtle talked.

Talked!

"Water p-please..."

"Um...okay...uh..." Alex glanced around the area, looking for anything he could use to give the poor creature some water. Spotting the rag he'd used last night, he gave it took Lance again. "Water boy. Water."

Lance took the rag and vanished outside the stall, appearing a minute later with a soaking rag in his jaws. Alex grabbed it and held it over the turtle's mouth, letting drops of water fall. After a few drops he set the rag in the turtle's mouth, letting him suck it dry.

Raph let out a relieved sigh as his mouth was soothed by the cool water; as it wet his tounge and satisfied his throat. As the water relieved him, last night came back to him in a rush – the dog and the horses, the clean barn and the crying. He looked around, surprised again when he didn't feel the cold steel table under him or the leather straps at his wrists and ankels. That's when he saw Alex....

"Y-ya can talk?" Alex gaped, his hand on his chest in an attempt to slow down the rapid pace of his heart.

Raph gave a small nod, wondering what the shell he was doing in a barn. "Who are y?" he rasped.

"Alex." Alex swallowed hard, still not fully believing it. "Do you have a name?"

Raph nodded his head, shifting his soldiers from their cramped position. "Raphael."

"Raphael?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Nice name."

"Who are ya? What am I doing here?" Raph demanded weekly. "And why the shell can't I die in peace?"

"Die?"

"I was dead." Raph murmured softly. "Death...it was like a hand....it beckoned me to follow it – to join it. Why am I back....?"

"The blast..." Alex murmured. "It was the blast. It acted kinda like a shock that they give at hospitals with the paddles to a failing heart – it shocked their heart back to working. The blast must have done the same for you...." he scratched his head, still trying to fully grasp the idea of a walking and talking turtle that had been dead not to long ago. And the thought that a blast that killed the living, brought the dead back to life.

They were right when they said once you've haven't seen it all till you've been till New York.

He'd seen it all.

* * *

**See? Told you I would tell you what happened to Raph. :p**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Reviews help me update faster. :)**

**~raphfreak**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope this chapter is long enough...but I'm glad this one is done. They don't belong to me, but my OC's do. Please ask before using :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Who's hungry?" April called out from the kitchen, a batter-stained apron tied around her waist and a wooden spoon in her hand. Casey was already at the table, eyeing the stacks of golden warm pancakes and the plate stacked high with crispy brown bacon with tall glasses of orange juice beside each plate.

Mikey slowly made his way down into the kitchen. He wore his orange mask and leather pads, but his blue eyes were missing their normal shine and energy. His nunchucks were by his side, tucked in his belt.

"Good morning Mikey." April said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. She's mourned for Raphael like the rest of them, but it was her job to try and help them find their peace with his death. Mikey was the hardest to try and read, with his stone face and unusual silence.

"Morning April." Mikey sat heavily at the table, staring at the heaps of food with little interest. Casey starred at the youngest turtle sadly before offering him a glass of juice. Mikey took it but just set it back down as though it had never existed.

Don was the next down, followed closely but Leo. Both wore their masks and gear, but Leo was the only one who gave April even the slightest hint of a smile. April attempted to smile back, but even she had to admit that it seemed to dumb to smile at the time…their brother had just died and they hadn't even gotten to see him again.

"So what you guys doing today?" April asked once everyone had been seated and served. The only one even touching their food was Casey, but even he wasn't eating that much. Raph's death had taken a toll on everyone.

"I was going to go swimming later today with Don and Mike." Leo answered quietly, taking a small bite of bacon before setting it down and not touching it again.

"Cool. Maybe I'll come with you." April smiled before turning to her boyfriend. "Casey?"

"Might go see if Buck still lives up the road." He smiled at the mention of his old friend. "He and Alex and me used to live close to each other….haven't seen Alex in awhile either."

"Isn't he a cop now?" April asked as she began to clean plates. It was pointless to have made so much food but she had hoped they would have at least eaten some.

"Think so…" Casey grabbed her wrist, firmly but gently. He turned his blue eyes to meet her green ones. "I'll take some of that up to Buck."

April nodded, grabbing a small bag and started to fill it with food. "Maybe he could get you a job as a cop…." She gave him a pointed look. "You could be busting up heads legally."

"Nah," Casey smirked. "If I'm a cop then I have to wear a stupid uniform and carry around a gun. A hockey stick and bat is more fun."

"As I said." April resumed packing the food in tightly. She'd made more than she'd thought. "Promise me you'll at least talk to him."

"Yes dear." Casey smiled as he stood up, giving his girlfriend a friendly peck on the cheek. "Enjoy your time at the lake guys."

As he packed the food into the small motorcycle case and slipped on his helmet, he thought back to how down….hurt, they'd all looked at the table. Mikey especially didn't give any sign of their being any hope of a bright tomorrow. Sorrow seemed to fill the whole house….Casey was glad to get out of there.

As he slipped a leg over the leather seat and revered the engine, he thought of ways he could help. April was the best at that stuff – he'd always been closet to Raph anyway. They understood each other on a level of….well, they'd made up their own level of smarts. Higher than Mikey but lower than Don and April and Leo.

He traveled along the rocky pathway, careful to avoid rocks and fallen tree branches. As the trees and leaves – as nature passed him in a blur, he remembered his times their as a child…the fun times he'd had with his friends. It all seemed to familiar, yet so different since he'd last left.

He'd missed the place so much but the city was the best place for him.

A large stone in the shape of a birds head was on his left and Casey gently turned his bike down the very narrow path. He recognized the pathway like it was his own….the trees they'd climbed as kids, the rocks they'd fallen down, the large gaps were a small river flowed in.

He pulled up in front of a large wooden house and let up on the gas pedal, slowing the bike to a stop. He removed his helmet and breathed in deeply. He was about to get off his bike when he heard a low growl behind him.

Casey slowly turned to see a large German Shepherd slowly making its way towards him. The tail was lashing back and forth and the neck fur was raised. Deep white fangs were showing, as long curved claws dented the dirt.

"Um…nice doggie?" Casey gulped as the dog gave a final growl and leapt at him……..

* * *

Alex carefully set the large bowl under the steaming pot, watching carefully as the hot liquid drained from the pot and into the bowl. Steams rose up as the bowl heated up. Alex grabbed a small tray, balencing the bowl of broth, a glass of water, and a large deli sandwhich and milk for himself. Since that last encounter, he'd discvoered all that the turtle had been captured for an experiment, died, brought back to life, named Raphael, and was starving. From his medical training, he knew it wasn't wise to let someone who was sick and had been starved to eat a large food helping. Rather than a huge meal at once, small portions of broth or soup a little at a time.

Lance was still in the barn with the turtle, and as much as he hated to do it, he kept the turtle bound. He wasn't a cop for nothing and though his heart told him the turtle was okay, his mind and all his training told him to keep the turtle under his watchful eye and under his control. The turtle could think and speak, but he was still an animal. And animal's instincts sometimes got the better of them. Alex hated seeing anything bound and tied, but for his and Lance's and all the horses protection, he knew it was his job to keep the turtle under wraps.

For now at least.

Ever since the turtle had awoken that morning, Lance had refused to leave his side. The large dog was laying beside him, occasionly giving comforting licks and whines when the turtle gave small moans of pain. He just sat there, ears perked as he watched the turtle.

Alex wasn't sure Lance was protecting him from the turtle creature...or whether Lance was comforting him. The dog was very loyal and Aelx knew he could sense anger, sorrow, and fear. Whenever Lance felt any of those, Lance never left his side, but sat there, giving support through licks and the laying of his large and furry head on his knee or licking his face when tears fell.

Juggling the large tray, he kicked open the screen door and made his way down the old, creaky, wooden steps. He heard the door slam shut behind him as he slwoly and carefully made his way towards the barn. Pausing to give each horse a friendly nod, he made his way to the stall.

Raphael was laying limply in the thick straw, starring straight ahead at the bare wooden wall. There was no emotion in his eyes...he just laid there, not twitching, not moving. If Alex hadn't saved his life himself, he would have believed he was dead...that he had past away with his eyes open.

The only sign that he was really alive was the faint rise and fall of his plastron, tightly wrapped in white and the occasional blink he gave, before resuming his dead-like state. Alex sighed, setting down the tray on the small step stool before settling himself in the straw next to the turtle.

Raph's eyes flickered to Alex, before moving back to the blank spot on the wall. Alex hesitatnly reached out with one hand, before pulling back.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Raph remained still, not even bothering to look at him as he spoke.

Alex shifted in the straw, nervously plucking a piece of straw from the floor and twirling it between his forefinger and thumb. "You hungry?" He asked again, trying to sound bright. He wasn't sure how to act around the turtle...he was different...and yet strangley normal at the same time. He lifted the soup up, showing it to the turtle. "Hungry?" At receiving no reaction, he gave another sigh, one in defeat, and lowered the bowl back to the tray. "Fine then." he sniffed and lifted his deli sandwhich to his mouth, inhaling the armoa of meat, mayo, lettuce, and cheese. With a happy sigh, he took a huge bite. "Mhmmmm." He moaned happily, chewing the sandwhich. He watched the turtle out of the corner of his eye, watching as his amber orbs hesitatnly moved on him, landing on the sandwhich. Alex gave a small cheer in his mind as he took another bite, watching as the turtle's eyes landed fully on him and stayed there.

He was about to offer the soup to the hungry turtle again when Lance's frantic barking echoed through the barn. Alex quickly swallowed the bite in his mouth and dropped the food. He looked around frantically, before grapping a rag and gagging the turtle. He gave him an apologetic look as he sprung to his feet, he raced out of the barn to hear the sound of a motercyle shutting off and the snarling of his dog. He saw as a figure with shoulder length black hair and broad, muscular shoulders, backing away from the snarling German shepherd, his back to Alex.

"Freeze!" Alex shouted. Lance's triangular ears perked at the sound of his master and his body tensed as he waited the command from Alex to attack or wait.

Alex watched as the man slowly turned around, hands still spread out in the peaceful attempt to calm the dog. His eyes widened as he took in the blue eyes, oval face, and the muscular, football build. The man's eyes widened as well and their mouths dropped open.

"C...Casey?"

"Alex?"

The two older men sprung towards each other, their eyes both wide and excited.

"How did..."

"What are you..."

"Why?"

"It's good to see you." They said together. They paused, laughing as they shook hands and pounded each other on the backs.

"It's great to see you Alex." Casey smiled at his friend.

Alex chuckled. "You too Casey." He looked down as Lance brushed his fur against his leg. "I see you've met Lance."

Casey let out his own nervous chuckle as the large dog. He could almost swear the dog was glarring at him with intelligent brown eyes. "Uh yeah...cool dog." He offered a hand for Lance to sniff. Lance leaned forward, drawing in the man's scent. His ears flicked and his tail started wagging hard as he breathed in the scent on his hand. Food, oil, dust, and....turtle. He let out a loud bark, jumping on his hind legs and placing both large black paws on Casey's shoulders. "Who!" Casey staggered back at the unexpected weight.

"Lance!" Alex yelled as he grabbed his dog's leather collar, pulling him off of Casey. "Down boy...down!"

Lacne flattened his ears at the command but got down any way with an aggrivated whine. He sat down heavily on his haunches, and let his tounge hang from his mouth. He starred up at Casey with daggers in his dark brown eyes. Casey nervoulsy eyed the dog who seemed to have it in for him.

"So what are you doing here Case?" Alex asked.

Casey kicked at the dirt with his boots. "Um, I"m here with friends. My best friend past away recently..." his voice trailed off as he thought of the red banded turtle.

_Raph...._

"I'm sorry." Alex said simply, his eyes softening. "What happened?"

"Um...freak accident." Casey answered in a low voice. "In a lab."

"Lab?" Alex's dark eyebrows rose. "I was just there....did he work there?"

"No." Casey looked away. "He was...visiting. He was going to come home that day."

Alex clapped him on his thick shoulder as he saw the man's eyes tear up. "I'm sorry Casey. I really am."

"Thanks. I"m here with trying to be some comfort to his three brothers...Mikey, Don and Leo."

"I'm sure they appriciate the support." Alex told him simply. "Do you wanna come into the house? Get some coffee or something?"

"Sure." Caey brightened as he followed his old friend into the wooden house.

* * *

Raph struggled with the rope at his wrists, bitting the cloth in his mouth.

_Casey...that was Casey._

He let out a weak moan from behind his gag beofre collasping back into the straw, tears once again filling in his eyes. His brothers...his family, brothers...were close....so close...

_Please bro's....please...._

He closed his eyes and let out a muffeled whimper.

_I don't know how much more I can take....hurry... _

_Please.... _

* * *

** I hope you liked it ^_^ please leave a review and let me know that you're reading! Reviews help me update faster...**

**~raphfreak**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is really long :)**

**hope you enjoy - I don't own any TMNT characters by OC's do belong to me**

* * *

Casey sat down with Alex at the table, keeping a wary eye on the large dog following them. He didn't think he had eaten anything that would appeal to Lance, but something on his hand must have been driving the dog nuts. He would keep walking up to Casey and sniffing his hand, giving it a few occasional licks. Casey nervously wiped the salvia on his pants, wondering what the shell was wrong with the dog. He knew he wasn't acting normal by the strange looks Alex was giving him.

"So…" Alex sat down at the table, holding two steaming mugs in his hands. One was a greenish looking liquid with a lemon on the side of the cup. Another was a dark muddy color, which Casey instantly recognized as coffee by the high-caffeine smell that filled the room. It wasn't cold outside, but Casey couldn't help the relieved sigh as he hands closed around the hot china.

"What have you been up too?" Casey asked, taking a small sip.

Alex took a small drink from his own cup. "I'm a police officer – well, more of a KP officer." He pointed. "And that's my partner, Lance."

Lance, who had lain down at Alex's feet, raised his head at the mention of his name. He looked around briefly before returning to his dozing.

"K9?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to be a normal officer. You know, chief maybe one day?"

"I do." Alex set his cup down on the table. "But in the middle of training, I saw a K9 officer at a murder site with his dog – I guess I wanted what he had." His shrugged. "I mean, they worked perfectly together and I could tell he was more than a dog. His was the man's partner and I wanted that. I wanted a partner too. So I quit and joined K9 – and got that ball of fur down here." He gestured towards Lance. "So after training a bit, our instructor saw Lance had obvious talent for his job." He gave a small smile. "So we were sent out to work with the best of the best. It must have worked cause out of a class of sixty, we were chosen to return to New York, the city that never fails to bring on crime."

Casey chuckled. "You got that right."

"So what are you doing Casey? For a living, I mean."

Casey's smile instantly vanished. "Well, um…I'm sorta like a cop. A plain clothed police officer."

Alex looked at him in surprise. "So you're a cop?"

"No…more like a normal citizen who doesn't stand by while crime gets away with…well, you know, crime."

"Oh." Alex's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember if there was any job that fit his friend's description of a job. "Guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Good." Casey leaned back. "So what about you? Where you been all these years?"

"Well I've been living in New York a little less than a year now and working a few months. With that recent explosion that went off, and me digging up most of the bodies with Lance, my boss told me to take a vacation, which I've never used."

Casey smiled. "Good for you. You must have needed the rest."

"Yah, well, unlike some American's I do so very much enjoy my job."

"Of course you do."

" So there any woman?"

"Yep." Casey chuckled. "My girlfriend, April. She's a hot chick with fiery red hair and the love of my life." He smiled briefly as he thought of her. "How about you?"

Alex replied. "Yeah, Emma. We've been going out for two years now. When I told her I was moving, she couldn't bear to leave me so she moved in with me."

"Sounds like a nice gal."

"She is…she is worth everything to me. I couldn't bear it without her." His face brightened. "You may even get to meet her. She'll be here in a few days. Maybe we could get together?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two men were silent for a bit as their thoughts wandered over to their girlfriends.

"So is this place?" Casey asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Kinda. I rent it out to Buck sometimes…he owns the horses in the back."

Casey gave a nod, leaning back in his chair, faintly wondering what was going on with April and the other turtles...

* * *

"Come on in guys!" April called from the water, motioning with her hand, water splashing everyone around her from her movement.

Mikey glanced up from his spot on a boulder that was hanging over the water, shielding his eyes from the blazing hot sun at the pretty redhead in the water. With no emotion on his face, he laid back down, resuming his basking in the sun. Don was sitting a few feet from him, randomly plucking blades of grass from the ground, twirling them around, before lazily dropping them.

Leo was halfway in the water, attempting to have fun with their friend, but the depressing mood of his younger brothers ruined his. He sighed, lazily kicking up a footfull of water. April was still in the water. She let out her own depressed sigh before wadding out. She grabbed her purple towel, wrapping it around her two-piece, light purple with green stripes, bathing suit, before relaxing back, leaning beside the blue clad turtle.

"Soo..." She drawled.

"Sorry about that April." Leo muttered quietly, almost sadly. He cast a sad glance as his brothers. "They haven't been up for much anything."

"I understand Leo." She laid a comforting slender hand on his large green one. His chocolate brown eyes met her green ones. "I was like this when my father passed away – not eating, really didn't bother with life."

"How'd you get over it?" Leo asked, looking at her hopefully.

She looked him in the eye. "Family." She replied. "Family."

* * *

Raph opened his eyes, opening them to the same blank wooden wall he'd been starring at for almost two days now. He shifted, letting out a small yawn. He wished he could reach up and rub his eyes – they were red and swollen from obvious crying. He'd struggled for almost two hours with the leather that bound his wrists and the cloth gag that kept in all his fanatic screams and cries for his friend to find him. To take him home to be with his brothers – to ease their pain.

Their grieving.

The thought that his three brothers were in pain because of him – the thought that they were crying over him made his heart break and his own tears start to fall. He was surprised that he had any left to shed. The crying he'd been doing had been on high. He had no doubt that he'd shed more tears in two months than he had in his seventeen years of life.

The torture...pain...helplessness...seeing his brothers suffer – almost die...had taken out the strong, defiant spirit in him. He knew none of them would be the same if...after...they rescued him. The spirit and hotheadedness in him...he doubted it was still even there.

What he would give for one more day...one second....to be with his bro's again. To feel Leo's fierce love and confidence, to see Mikey's boundless energy and shining blue eyes, to see Don's brilliance and be able to feel his own determination.

Just to hold them...

Only a short time ago, it hadn't seemed like a big request. He might even had seemed strange at the time. But now...

Now it was different. Now it was wanted -desperately. Now Raph wanted his family. More than anything in the world.

More than anything in his life. It shouldn't have been too much to ask.

But it was.

* * *

"See you later Casey!" Alex called out as the man mounted his bike. Casey slipped on his helmet and turned to his friend, standing on the porch with Lance. He revered the engine, before waving. With a roar, the bike started, zooming out of the driveway and swerving out of sight.

Lance shifted from paw to paw, eager to chase Casey out of sight. But he stayed still, letting out small whines by Alex's side. Alex waited until he could no longer hear the hum of the engine before sprinting back to the barn, Lance hot on his heels. His loyal dog seemed to understand the urgency.

As Alex ran, he felt immense guilt. He hadn't meant to leave the turtle alone and gagged for that long…time had gotten away from him when he talked with Casey. He entered the barn, slowing his stride to a fast walk so not to startle or excite the horses. With a long, determined stride, he fumbled with the lock on the stall door before ripping it open.

He immediately saw the tear stains on the green cheeks and the blood dripping from his wrists from his obvious struggle.

"Ah man…" Alex breathed as he dropped to his knees. Leaning over, he gently undid the knot from behind the turtle's head and slipped the cloth from his mouth. The turtle opened his mouth, and Alex knew he was glad to be rid of the foul tasting gag. "Sorry buddy." He murmured as he sat back. He took one look at the soup and his lunch and knew instantly lunch was ruined. There were small ants crawling of what was his sandwich and the soup was cold and had small bugs of some sort floating around on top, dead. They had obviously drowned in the turtle's lunch.

Leaning back, he wrinkled his nose with a sigh. He'd lost his appetite.

Raph watched out of the corner of his eye as Alex hurried into his stall. He'd been dozing until he heard the rapid patter of footsteps on the concrete and the fiddling with the lock. He ignored the man, even when he leaned over and undid the gag. Raph opened his mouth, grateful to be able to breathe normally…to scream, although there was no point to it. He'd heard Casey's motorcycle roar off into the distance and knew it was too late.

Casey was gone.

The man was looking at the soiled lunch with disgust and Raph had to give a small smirk at that. For the past three hours he'd watched as his "lunch" slowly grew cold and as small little bugs slowly made their way in swarms to grab whatever crumbs they could.

Some had even attempted to grab his soup…they failed miserably.

At first he'd been grossed out at the sight of _bugs_ in the stall with him – he'd never liked them to begin with – but as he watched them, he grew fascinated.

They worked together as a team, forming a line and marching food out of stall unnoticed. They worked together…like a clan – family.

Like his brothers.

_This is retarded!_ Raph thought icily as he watched the ant parade. He missed his brothers so much; he was comparing them to ants!

To bugs!

"Are you still hungry?" Alex asked softly, snapping Raph back from his brief trip to the past. All Raph could do was shoot his a glare, keeping his mouth shut. He wasn't prepared to risk the rest of his family's safety by telling Alex he knew Casey. The man was smart and would easily put two and two together and he had no idea what Alex would do if he found out there were more of him. Raph had a feeling that Alex thought he was just a lab experiment – a test gone badly. If he found out there were more of his kind, Alex would have no choice but to turn Raph in. It was his job.

It was one thing to keep one turtle bound and locked up, away from the human eye and a secret. But if Alex found out there were more out there, running loose, he would have to turn Raph in and hunt down the others.

So he kept his mouth shut. Nothing, not even his safety or his dire need to see his family again was work risking their safety.

Nothing.

* * *

"What do you want Bruce?" Hun growled from the shadows as the tall man slunk in.

Bruce, chin jutting out defiantly, walked in, chest out and ignoring the cock of the guns and the flicks of knife blades as they were opened as he walked past and towards the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"I have information about the whereabouts of one of the turtles." He said confidently, his voice ringing across the warehouse. There was anxious murmuring from the small crowd as many heads snapped up to see Hun.

The large mountain sized man eye's widened and his he let out a low growl. Bruce had to force himself to stand still as the fists bunched together and bones cracked. Hun stood up, towering over Bruce.

"You realize the punishment if you're lying." Hun snarled.

Bruce nodded. "Yes Master Hun." He gave a small nod.

"Good." Hun gave a smile, leaning over. "Now tell me everything."

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~raphfreak  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. ^_^**

* * *

Night had fallen over the farmhouse. Raph lay limp as Alex unwrapped his wounds, checking for signs of infection or wounds that needed to stay stiched up for a longer period of time, under a bright barn light.

"Looks good." Alex said, tracing a finger over a nicely healed scar. He finished upwrapping it and tossed it into a pile of bloody wrappings. "I think most of your wounds are mostly healed up." He looked at the turtle, waiting for a reaction. "Did you hear me?"

Raph glared at the man. Of course he heard him...he just didn't feel like answering.

Alex gave the turtle a startled look. "Um...okay then." Grabbing a washcloth, he ran warm water over a scrape. Dried blood washed away, revealing forest green skin. "Much better." he said. Lance raised his head at the excitement in his owner's voice. Raising his wrist, he looked at his watch in surprise. "It's that time already? I didn't realize it was so late." Looking over at the turtle, he said in an apologetic voice. "Time to hit the sack." He grabbed a old horse blanket, laying it over the turtle's body. "I thought that maybe tomorrow we could get you some exercise. Maybe go for a walk around just to stretch your legs."

Spirits raised, Raph gave a small nod. He wanted to get out and stretch his legs...badly. But the way he said it – to go for a walk – made Raph think of leashes and collars. But then again...he was already laying bound. He shot a dirty look at the leather still around his wrists. He would need therapy to restore his muscle mass and any strength he had left.

"Well then," Alex stood up. "I'm off to bed. Night." He walked around the Raph's body and out the stall door. "Your coming?" he asked Lance. Lance hesitantly got to his paws, and with a sorrowful look at Raph, followed his master out of stall. Alex shut it with a gentle back and locked the stall. He gave the turtle one last look before walking out of the barn, shutting off the lights behind him.

As Raph lay in the dark, he for once felt a bit of hope surge through him. He was going to get out of the stall tomorrow and he could escape then...he could see his brothers again...

With a sigh, a hopeful smile fell over him as sleep washed over him like a gentle wave.

Tomorrow...it couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"Everyone packed up?" Leo asked the next morning. His camping bag lay beside the front door as he held a neatly folded map in his right hand.

"Sure Leo." Mikey said quietly as he dumped his own bag beside Leo's. He sat heavily on the chair beside the door. Leo looked sadly at his youngest brother, the one that was so full of life at one point, before looking back towards the stairs.

"Don?"

"Here." Don said in the same, quiet and defeated tone. His own bag was small and held little to nothing. With a dead look, he dropped it beside the three.

"Are you sure you'll be here okay April?" Leo asked, pleased that were packed and ready to go. He looked at the pretty redhead, standing next to her boyfriend.

"We'll be fine Leo." April said, stepping forward and embracing him in a hug. "Take care of them Leo...they need you know more than ever." she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you April...for everything." Leo said, stepping away from the hug.

"Oh stop it..." She smiled. With a heavy shove, she pushed him towards the door. "Go on now. Be safe."

"Count on it."

Leo, followed by Mikey and Don stepped out of the house and made their way towards the woods. With Leo in the lead, they traveled over four hours, through difficult area and brushes and trees until the reached the designated camping spot. It was a small cabin in a large clearing. A few feet away was a large pond, used for swimming in the summer. There were several spaces that allowed sunlight in that surrounded the water that would be perfect for basking in. There were patches of flowers everywhere that seemed to brighen the area considerably. Leo looked around in satisfaction.

"How bout it guys?"

"It's nice..." Mikey said, looking around. Leo couldn't help but give a silent cheer of victory as there was a tiny twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yeah." Don agreed.

"Let's get settled then." Leo said. And together, they raced for the cabin.

* * *

"Okay then." Alex said as he entered the stall the next morning. He had several coils of rope drapped over his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice the wary and slightly scared, look that passed over the turtle's face as he knelt down beside him. "It's okay...it's okay."

He bound the turle's feet together so he wouldn't escape when he untied his wrists. He knew Lance wouldn't allow him father than the stall door but he couldn't take the chance of injuring his dog.

"Okay, I'm going to untie your hands now – don't make any sudden moves." He gave Lance a signal with his hand and his dog started growling, showing off his razor sharp teeth and dripping fangs. Alex grabbed his kinfe and with a quick slash, cut the leather at his wrists. He saw the turtle's face show his relief as he gently pried them apart.

Raph's muscles ached as muscles were used for the first time in a week. With a sigh, he waited for them to be bound again.

Alex gabbed the rope and looped it over one wrist. Tying it tightly, he left a foot of rope in-between as he moved to tie the second wrist, leaving the turtle able to stretch his hands apart. Alex grabbed a second piece of rope and propping Raph up against the wall, bound his upper arms together, tying them tigthly to sides. He attached another rope to behind Raph's shell, allowing a leash like harness. "There. I take it you don't like collars."

Raph gave a brief nod of gratitude. He knew the man wouldn't have let him walk alone and unaided, but he was glad he didn't put one around his neck and lead him around like some sort of dog.

Alex took a step back and gently jerked on the rope. Raph, using his hands, struggled to his knees. Already he felt pain from his wounds shoot through his body and he had to fight a moan of pain. He felt Alex's hands at his shell, helping him to his feet. He stood there, wavering on his feet, as he waited for the pain to subside slightly before he even thought of taking another step forward. After awhile, he felt sturdy enough to take a step forward – then another.

"Good job Raphael...good job." Alex said, forgetting his vow not to call the turtle by his name. He'd made himself a promise to refer to the turtle as...turtle. They always say that when you name an animal, you get attached to it. He knew the turtle already had a name...but calling him by it – he was afraid he would get attached. And he couldn't get attached...he couldn't. "Come on...you can do it. You can do it."

Raph gave a shaky nod and followed Alex out of the barn. He could see the horses heads as they popped over their stalls and Raph found himself drawn to the chestnut. The horse was obviously a stallion with a long raven colored mane and wild look to his eyes. He snorted and tossed his head, but kept eye contact with Raph. Raph starred at the horse, drawn to his fierce temper and strenght.

"Who's that?" he rapsed, jerking his head at the chestnut.

"Diablo." Alex answered with a wary eye. "He belongs to Buck – he was Buck's sister's horse and only she was able to ride him and she's dead now. Buck inheirited Diablo from her but he's never been able to ride him...no one has."

"Then why does he keep him?"

"Cause he belonged to his sister – it was the only thing he got from her." Alex answered quietly.

Raph nodded, watching Diablo until he was no longer in the barn. "He's gorgous." He said simply.

"I know." Alex said quietly as he led Raph the rest of the way out of the barn. Lance trotted happily at their heels, wagging his tail and barking. Alex led Raph into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Raph asked.

"Just into the woods for a bit and then we can head back." Alex said.

Raph followed behind Alex, pleased to discover that they were heading in the direction of Casey's farmhouse. He waited...waited until they were farm enough out. Alex was getting lazy, holding the 'leash' limply in one hand while keeping track of where they were going. Finally they neared an old oak...a tree Raph was very familiar with...

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Oh Raphie!" Mikey called out as he slowly moved through the trees, a devious smile on his face. "I can't see you."_

"_That's the point Mike." Leo said, drawing his katana. This was his favortie ninja training...ninja hide n' seek. And Raph was the only that was hidden versus him, Donnie and Mikey. The moonlight glittered through the dense forest as Leo focused all of his training on remaining hidden. The game was too see who could remain hidden the longest. _

_Mikey paused under a large oak, waiting, watching for a streak of green or the flutter of red. He felt a leaf touch his shoulder and he froze. There was no gentle breeze or the rapid scurry of an animal. With a grin he looked up...and wished he hadn't._

_Two amber eyes starred at him, surrounded by a blood red mask. Raph let out a grin as he dove from the tree, aiming for the very scared Michelangelo._

"_Raph! No! Stop it...stop!" Mikey squealed as Raph started to ticked him, pinning him to the ground with his body weight._

"_Surrendor?"_

"_Never!"_

"_Very well then." _

"_AHHHHH!!!!"_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Raph shook his head as the rope grew taunt, forcing him along with it. He moved forward and suddenly was overwhelmed by homesickness once again. They were so close...

Helplessness suddenly overwhelmed him and with a cry, he jerked the rope from Alex's hands. Alex gave a starteld cry of his own as he felt rope burn his flesh as it was drug across. He looked up, startled as the turtle dove into the forest , the rope trailing behind him.

"Lance!" Alex yelled as he pointed to the fleeing turtle. Without a moment's hesitation, he leapt after the turtle with a loud bark follwed by several growls.

Raph heard Lance after him as he ran, tearing through brushes, bushing aside branches with bound hands. He ignored the tear of thorns on his skin and the slap of leaves and branches at his face and body... the sharp twigs under his feet. He could feel the sharp pains in his body as he ran -as unused muscles were called on. But he didn't pause or stop, not for anything. He brothers were so close...he ran for them.

Finally he came to a clearing and in the distance he saw a small cabin, smoke rising from the chimney. He paused, no longer hearing Lance behind him. Slowly he moved forwards, using the tree shadows for cover. He moved forward, peering into the cabin. It was empty so he quietly crept in, closing the door behind him. What he saw made tears come to his eyes. There, on the table, was Leo's katana's, Mikey's chucks, and Don's bo staff, each wrapped in the turtle's colors.

He could hear the frantic shouts of Alex and the barks of Lance and he knew that wherever his brothers were, they would stay hidden at the sounds of a human. Raph dashed into the kitchen, eyes a butter knife. He wasn't sharp enough to cut through the thick rope that bound him, but it was thick enough to carve into wood.

With a mighty jab, he pushed the butter knife into the hard wooden table. With careful marks, he drew a small sai with four slashes. Under it, he drew an 'R' before tossing the knife back on the table right as Lance and Alexx burst into the room. Lance threw himself on the turtle, causing both of them to fly back and crash into the table, splintering it under their weight.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?" Alex hissed as he jerked Raph up by the rope, giving Lance the signal to back off.

Raph held his gaze with a defiant amber one. Alex gave the table one more disgusted look before tearing open the door, practically dragging Raph out behind him. As Raph followed behind Alex, he could only pray his brother's would see his mark...and save him.

* * *

"That was a blast!" Mikey shouted as he trumpeted back into the cabin, leaving a wet trail behind him. Don and Leo followed him into the small wooden house, each of them happy and wet. "That place was so cool!"

"I know." Don nodded his head.

Leo watched his two brothers, feeling happier than he had since Raph's death. They were smiling...laughing and that made him happy.

"What the shell?" Don yelled out from the kitchen. Mikey and Leo both rushed, nearly coliding behind him as the stared at the broken table.

"What the - " Leo murmured as he looked at the mess.

Mikey walked forward, kneeling and giving the table an up close look. A piecce of the table that had been broken off from the rest had a small, strange makring on it. Grabbing the peace, he turned it upward. His breath caught in his throat.

A very familiar weapon mark stood out under him and right under it was an 'R' that Mikey would recognize anywhere.

It was Raph's weapon and how he drew his R's...

"Raph." Mikey breathed.

It was Raph's symbol...it could only mean one thing.

Raph wasn't dead...he was alive.

Raph was alive.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know if you enjoy this story and how fast you want me to update.**

**Thanks!**

**~raphfreak**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter for you! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. Also, thanks to Mike11!**

**Please be sure and check out the contest Simone Robinson is holding for her fic, Missing Fire, on Deviant Art. There's a link to her account on her FF page. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me or Simone.**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

"He was here you guys." Mikey insisted, crossing his arms across his chest. "He isn't dead."

Leo sighed, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "Mikey ..." He began. Mikey bolding announcing that Raph was alive had sent Don into a wild mess, ruining everything that Leo had managed to accomplish within a short time. "He's dead Mikey, I don't know how else to tell you that. There's no way he could have survived that blast."

"Then who made these marks?" Mikey demanded, waving the marked up board in the blue clad turtle's face. "No one else can draw a sai like Raph and this is exactly how he draws his R's."

"Maybe he drew those a long time ago?" Leo offered.

"We've never been here before." Mikey smirked.

"Maybe Raph has!" Leo shouted. "You know how he always goes off on his own and has secret little hiding places. This was probably one of them."

"These were freshly made." Mikey insisted, handing the board to his brother. At first he refused to take it, but when Mikey shoved it into his hand, Leo took it with a sigh. At a first glance, they did look pretty new. "See Leo?" said Mikey triumphantly. "Even you should be able to tell the difference between old cuts and new cuts."

_Could Mikey be right? _Leo thought as he stared at the marks. And the R underneath did look like Raph's. The circular part on the top of the R was way to large for the short stumpy and the part the extended out curved upwards, crossing through the whole letter and ending in a little swirl. It looked exactly like how Raph would draw them, but the evidence was staked to high against it.

Splinter had told them that Raph was strapped down, dead on a metal table. He had to many cuts and bruises and the blood that was pooled around the table was too deep... there was no way in shell Raph could have survived that much blood lost.

"I'm sorry Mikey." Leo handed the piece back. "It simply isn't possible." he looked away, unable to stand the teary blue eyes that stared at him.

"But Leo ..." Mikey protested.

"No Mikey." Leo yelled angrily. He whirled back to his youngest brother, unable to stand it anymore. "He's dead okay! He's dead! Stop playing this trick on yourself – stop believing in this fantasy! He's dead and won't come back okay!" he turned back around, ashamed that he had yelled at his youngest brother. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face, thankful he had his mask to hide them in. His heart broke some more when he heard sniffling behind him. "Mikey I ..." But the turtle was no longer there and Leo heard the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Mikey raced outside, the wood plank firm in his grasp. Leo was lying... Raph was was alive. Nothing else could explain the marks...

_Or am I just making a fool of myself?_ He thought, ashamed. _Leo was just trying to help and here I am, making a big deal over a few stupid marks. I made Don worse and here I am doing this..._

He let out a pained sigh as he continued walking, kicking up poor rocks that just happened to be in his way, beating down dead branches that dangled in his bath, and thrashing his way through thick brushes. He wasn't sure where he was going or how long he was going to be there but all he did know was that he had to get away for a bit. It wasn't fair to the others that they had to suffer through his brief act of stupidity and he did feel really bad about Don.

_Sorry bro... I won't make that mistake again... I promise..._

And with that, he tossed the piece of wood, the wood that only a few minutes ago had held so much hope, and let it be inhaled by the brush. Then he turned and walked away, feeling like he'd left a part of Raph and his heart back there too.

_I'm sorry Raph... so sorry..._

* * *

"I don't know what you were trying to pull turtle," Alex said angrily as he looped the rope through the stall bars, separating each stall so the horses wouldn't bite each other. He left Raph with enough room in his rope to lay down but not to get out. With a grunt, he tied the sailors knot twice, making sure he wouldn't get out. "But you're not going to do it again."

Raph stood still, watching with a scowl on his face as the rope was knotted tightly. The rope around his wrists was digging deep into his skin, almost cutting off the blood flow. He glared at Alex, then at Lance, and held his gaze on the rope that bound him. Any other time, he would have laughed at the man's attempt to keep him tied up with mere rope, but he was still weak and he knew it would impossible to get through it now. He gave a brief tug to test the durability and immediately hissed in pain as the rope tightened painfully.

_Okay... so there goes that idea._

He let out a frustrated growl as Alex finished up. The man gave Raph a sharp glance,

"I don't need to gag you do I?"

Shaking his head no, Raph fell to the straw on his knees, knowing full well he wasn't going anywhere that night. He narrowed his eyes at Alex as the police officer gave him one last glance before stepping out of the stall, and locking it behind him. Raph waited until the lights had shut off and the barn door slid shut before he relaxed fully.

Using his bound hands, thankful that he had enough room, Raph started to gather the straw into a big pile for the night. Already a cool breeze was pouring in through the open window in the stall next to him and that was a big sign of a cold night. Finally satisfied the pile was big enough and deep enough, he made himself a nest before pulling the remainder of the straw over himself. With a sigh as the cool wind blew in, he found to his delight that the straw kept him warm. He barely felt the breeze as the warmth seeped into his bones, making him realize how tired he was.

Without another thought, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Have you seen Mikey, Don?" Leo asked later that night. The moon was full in the sky, a sharp contrast against the dark night sky.

Don looked up from his bed, his purple mask a darker color from his crying. "No..." he sounded generally confused. "Why?" Spinning up, he sat up on the bed from his reclining pose.

"He ran away after, well, the incident." Leo told him, stepping into the room. He sat down beside his brother. "Are you doing okay?"

"Leo, my brother's dead." Don told him in a steel tone. "I'm doing as okay as I can be. Now what happened to Mikey?"

Leo swallowed. "I kinda got mad and yelled at him after the incident in the dining room. He ran outside and that was almost three hours ago. It's dark out and I'm getting worried about him"

"Then lets go look for him." Don said, about to stand up.

"No need bros." A tired voice said from the bedroom doorway.

"Mikey!" Leo jumped up, embracing his brother. "I'm so sorry -"

Mikey just nodded sitting down beside Don. No words were past between the two brothers as they sat there, looking at each other eye to eye. Finally after a second of staring, Don made the first move, catching the youngest turtle in a hug.

"Are you okay Mike? I was so worried."

"I'm fine Don." Mikey swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry about what happened. I guess I'm still upset about it all."

"And you have every right to be." Leo told him, sitting down beside the group hug. "I want to apologize."

Mikey said nothing, only pulling his eldest brother into the hug. The three sat there, tightly hugging each other.

"Ya know, I don't think any of us are going to get any sleep tonight." Leo chuckled dryly as the other two nodded. "Do you wanna just camp out downstairs tonight? We could pop in a movie on the portable TV Don brought along."

"Sounds good bro. I'll go get the TV." Don hopped from the bed and raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time as they creaked under his weight. As he pulled reached the van, he pulled out his flashlight to find the right key. That's when his light picked up several tracks in the dirt.

Kneeling down, he traced his finger in the print of a man's shoe. It was a large shoe, maybe a size ten, and beside it was dog prints.

And turtle tracks.

Don eye's narrowed as he used his flashlight to track the prints to the edge of the property and until the vanished into the dark trees. Taking a step forward, his eyes narrowed a bit more and he swallowed when he saw blood tracing the turtle track. TV forgotten, he raced back to the house and up the stairs.

"Hey Don, where's the TV?" Mikey asked as Don burst back into the room. "Don?"

Don grabbed his younger brothers foot, and shoving him down on the bed, hoisted his feet high into the air. Besides being caked with mud, there was no sign of the crimson liquid. He set them down with a heavy frown.

"Don?" Leo asked, wondering if his brother had finally lost it.

"Leo, you're not going to believe this but Mikey may be right." Don said, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"You heard me Leo." Don met Leo's confused chocolate brown eyes. "Raph. He's alive."

Silence.

* * *

**Please review! Reviews make me update faster!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is so short - I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks to Mike11! **

* * *

"How do I look buddy?" Alex asked, turning around, viewing himself in the large mirror mounted on the wall. He was wearing a red, button down shirt with black slacks. His dark hair was combed neatly to the side. Downstairs, the turkey he had stuck in the oven was cooking nicely, the smell drifting upstairs. He mouth watered at the scent, thinking of the stuffing, mashed potatoes, and chocolate cake cooling off on a rack.

"Well?" he asked, stepping away from the mirror and showing off to his bored dog. Lance gave his owner a 'you've got to be kidding me' look before letting his head fall back on his paws. Alex sighed.

"You're nuts, I look great." he stooped down, giving his dog an affectionate pat on the head. Lance tossed his head, shaking his fur before standing and following his master down the stairs right as the doorbell rang. He gave a small bark but stayed but Alex's side.

He could tell by his owner's scent that whoever was at the door wasn't an enemy, but welcomed. But he was still ready to jump to his master's side and defend him with his life. Alex brightened, rushing to the door. "Stay Lance." he told his dog, so the sight of his large German Shepherd wouldn't scare his guests.

"Casey!" Alex greeted his friend. He was in a black jacket with a white polo underneath, although April couldn't force him out of his jeans.

"Alex, meet April O' Neil. My girlfriend." Casey said proudly, holding her slim hand.

April's hear was done up in a bun, and she wore a deep purple skirt and a white sleeveless top with a matching purple jacket over it. With simple star shaped earrings and a matching necklace.

"Pleased to meet you Miss. O' Neil." Alex said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, planting a gently kiss on them. April hid a smile. "Always wanted to do that." he whispered in her ear.

"Alex?" A female voice called from upstairs. A woman with a slender build and brunette colored hair and eyes descended down the steps, wearing a simple jean-skirt that went slightly above her knees and a red shirt. She went to Alex's side.

"And this," Alex said, taking her hand. "Is my number one girl, Emma."

"Pleased to meet you." she gave Casey a nod and a smile at April, who returned it.

Half an hour later, they all sat at a dark brown wooden table, enjoying a heavy meal that Alex had prepared. Lance sat beside Alex's side, waiting and watching for any food pieces to fall to the floor.

"So how are the horses?" Emma asked Alex. "I think we should all go to the stable after out meal. Maybe take a ride."

Alex spit out the mouthful of water he had in his mouth, sending it spraying across the table. April let out a yell, scraping back in her chair. Emma started pounding him on his back, as he started coughing heavily, trying to regain his breath. Casey just stared.

"Are you okay?" April asked, handing him a glass of water. Alex gave a choking nod, draining the glass in one gulp.

"Yeah," he gasped out. As soon as he recovered his breath, he shot an embarrassing look at the slightly stunned faces. "Sorry about that."

Emma gave him a slightly odd look. "Um, okay then. So anyway, I think there's enough horses for all of us to go riding after lunch."

"Um no," Alex said quickly, earning himself some more odd looks from the people around the table. "Two of the horses are... uh.... sick."

"Sick?" Emma asked wordily. "Does Buck know?"

"Yes." Alex said, looking down. He saw Emma give him a weird look. For the rest of the meal, Alex was silent, trying not to cringe under the burning gaze of his girlfriend.

"I had a wonderful time." April said, shaking hands with Emma and Alex, two hours later as she and Casey stood at the doorway.

"Me too." Casey smiled. "See ya later Alex."

"Bye Casey." Alex shut the door behind them. He sank to the floor with a relived sigh – his hand flew up to his cheek as he received a stinging slap from Emma. "What the -"

"What is wrong with you!" Emma screamed. "Making a fool of yourself and me."

"Emma, I'm sorry." Alex said, standing up and embracing her in a hug. "It's just that... nobody can go to the barn for awhile."

"Why?" Emma searched his face for something, anything to give her a hint of what he was talking about. "Alex?" She framed his face in her hands. "Baby, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Emma," Alex sighed, turning away from her brown gaze. "I... that explosion I went too, remember? Well there was something there... strapped down."

"What?"

"It was like a turtle... and a human."

For a second she just stared at him. Then her face broke into a smile and she started laughing. "Very funny Alex." when his face didn't change, her laughter died down. "You're joking aren't you... Alex?"

"No." He grabbed her hand and opened the front door up. "Come on... I'm going to show you to him." he let out a whistle to Lance who jumped to his paws and followed them out the door and to the barn. Alex, hesitantly, led her to Emma to the far stall.

She took one look in and let out a loud, ear splitting scream.

* * *

**Ummmm? review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! thanks to Mike11**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Oh you poor thing." Emma cooed, wiping Raph's forehead with a cool washcloth.

Alex stood back, watching with shock on his face as his girlfriend went from terror to becoming a mother to the turtle within five minutes. After explaining what had happened, Emma had felt immense pity for the poor creature and had claimed him as "hers". She had been in the stall for the past hour, personally feeding him and washing him down with a washcloth.

"Okay Emma, leave the poor thing alone." Alex rolled his eyes.

"But Alex," Emma protested, flashing him her large brown eyes. "Look at him! He's so cute..."

Alex didn't miss the sour expression that passed the turtle's face and he couldn't hold back a chuckle and a smirk. "Emma, he's had enough. I think you've cleaned everything inch of him."

"You're not going to leave him out here are you?" Emma gasped, shooting his a disbelieving look. "It'll get cold tonight! He could freeze!"

"Emma, he's been out here perfectly fine for the past two weeks. I swear one more day won't kill him."

"But he's not a horse." Emma insisted. She stood up, placing both hands on her hips. "He'll come inside the house and stay with us."

"What!" Alex said, straightening up quickly. "He can't... Emma, you can't be serious!"

"I am. He can sleep in the living room."

"Um, how about no." Alex said.

Raph rolled his eyes as he underwent another round of woman versus man. And he had a feeling the woman was, once again, going to win.

"How about yes." Emma said, standing inches from Alex's face. "He. Will. Stay. In. The. House."

Alex sighed. "Fine. But if he murders up in our sleep, don't come whining to me in the afterlife."

Emma squealed, clapping her hands together as she jumped at her boyfriend, plating a huge kiss on his lips. "I love you!"

"Whatever." Alex knelt down, and undid the knot attached to the bars of the stall. With a well placed jerk, the knot come undone and he took a pocket knife to the rope at his ankles. He helped Raph to his feet, Emma fussing over him and the turtle the whole time.

"Careful Alex, don't hurt him. Alex! Look, he's limping! Oh you poor thing."

"Just shoot me now." Raph muttered under his breath, praying his request would be answered. Alex shook his head, chuckling and hiding his smile from his fussing girlfriend.

As he stepped inside the house, he was hit with an overwhelming gratitude towards Emma. By the way she was acting, he knew he would have a decent place to sleep, a full meal, and clean water.

"Oh and Alex," Emma called out as she headed upstairs. "He stinks. Please get him up here in about five minutes – he needs a bath."

"A bath?" Alex stuttered and he saw the turtle grow five times paler. "No way."

"Yes."

* * *

"I'm done with living." Raph muttered as he was locked into a bedroom. The room was removed of everything glass, the sword display was removed, and all that was in the room was a bed and a dresser and a bed side table, removed of the lamp.

His forest green skin was scrubbed spotless and his shell... well, he swear she took five soap bars to it and even shampoo. All the mud and grime was was removed from the cracks in his shell and his shell waxed spotless. Since his shell was so big, he could never reach all of it, and he certainly wasn't going to ask one of his brothers to scrub his shell.

"Comfortable?" Alex asked, sticking his head into the room.

Raph gave him a sour look. "You didn't tell her I can talk did you?"

"Of course not." Alex said, stepping fully into the room. "Then we would both be dead meat."

"I'm surprised I'm not already." Raph fell back onto the bed on his shell. "This is so dumb." he gave Alex a strange look. "I've been wondering. Since there is no chance of you letting me go..."

"Where would you go? Back to the lab?" Alex shook his head. "No, I have a friend that collects rare reptiles and he will take you and keep you. He's already sworn to secrecy keep you a secret."

"A private collector?" Raph sat up, disbelief in his tone. "And what, spend the rest of my days in a cage? Eating ACME turtle feed? No thanks."

"What do you want me to do?" Alex demanded. "Set you loose in the city to be hunted by scientists? Or the forest to be tracked by hunters? No, you'll go somewhere where you'll be safe from people."

"Like your girlfriend?"

"Very funny." Alex frowned. "I'm serious though. He'll be by in a week from this Friday to get you. I don't want to see you being cut open by some idiot."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've lived fine for fifteen plus years alone."

"Oh yeah," Alex rolled his eyes. "I could see you were doing fine strapped to that table, bleeding everywhere, and half dead. Really fine..."

"Shut up."

"Is he situated for bed?" Emma asked, poking her head into the bedroom.

Raph quickly shut his mouth from finishing his sentence which would normally have Splinter's cane on him in a second.

"Yes dear." Alex said, tilting his eyes towards the bed so only Raph could see. Raph bared his teeth in an animalistic way so Emma wouldn't get suspicious before "investigating" the bed. As humiliating as it was, he couldn't risk anyone else finding out about him and his brothers so he circled the bed like a dog would circle, looking for the perfect place to lay down. When he did, he collapsed, turning his shell to the two figures.

"Aww, isn't he adorable?" Emma cooed.

"Yeah, adorable." Alex said dryly. "Come on, lets let him sleep."

Raph waited until they had left, closing the door and locking it behind them before getting up. Even then, he waited ten minutes, watching a clock mounted on the wall, high above the door where Alex thought he couldn't reach. When he was sure they were asleep, he tied the doorknob to test it's durability. All the doorknobs were solid, not an inch of weakness anywhere. Biting back a curse, he went to the window.

Even though he was on the second story, he knew he could jump down with minimum injury to himself. It would hurt, but it would be a lot less painful then being stuck behind bars for the rest of his life. A few broken bones was nothing compared to the heartache he felt everyday away from his brothers and father... his family.

He tried the window, and was pleased to find it unlocked.

_Didn't think I could find a way out... typical stupid humans._

He winced when the window creaked as he eased it upwards. The cool night breeze hit him in the face as he stepped out onto the roof. Carefully placing each step, he walked to the edge, mindful of the steepness of the roof. Letting out a gulp, he took a deep breath an jumped.

It wasn't as steep as he expected it, but the drop was still hard on his unused muscles. He let out a hiss of pain as he felt something snap in his leg.

_Crap, there goes running... I'll have to find some other way to get out of here..._

Limping heavily to the barn, he undid the lock and tore open the door. Horses heads rustled and Raph headed to the second stall on the left side.

Nacho... he was supposed to be the tamest horse in the barn. Raph started part the first stall as a chestnut head shot out. Instead of the snap of angry teeth he was expecting, he was met with curious dark eyes. His velvet muzzle pressed into Raph's shoulder and the turtle paused, viewing the stallion with a wary eye.

"I don't have time for this." He growled. But he didn't moved, just stared.

_Trust me_, his gaze seemed to say.

"Fine." Raph growled. _This is gonna be the worst mistake of my life. I'm going to fall off or get captured again. With my luck, a bear will eat me. _

He grabbed a leather strap and threaded it through Diablo's halter strap. Leading Diablo to a mounting block, he took a deep breath.

_Please let this work... please..._

With a deep breath, he jumped up, mounting the stallion. He held on tightly, expecting to get bucked off at any second and hit the ground hard and too feel pain as he met concrete. Diablo curved his slender neck around, snorting at him.

_Ya done yet? _

"Okay then..." Raph let out the breath he had no idea he'd been holding. Gently pressing his legs against the thick side, Diablo threw his head up and pounded out of the stable. As they galloped out of the driveway, Raph could hear Lance's anxious barking and Alex's frantic yells.

"Come on buddy..." Raph chanted under his breath. He could feel the powerful muscles working under him and hear the pounding of each hoof as it struck the ground in an invisible beat. But even though they were flying, covering ground a lot faster than he knew he ever could on foot, Don's voice echoed in his head from forever ago when they were watching Animal Planet.

"_Horses may be fast Raph, but no horse can out run a vehicle." _

_

* * *

_**Umm....review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Short chapter, I know. *ducks and hides* We are nearing the end of this fic so please review! **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Shoot." Alex held back a cuss as he slipped on his boots and struggled into a heavy jacket. Emma was running through the house, double checking to make sure he hadn't slipped out and was hiding somewhere else. She was convinced he was in a closet but Alex knew. He was running like mad to who knows where. Thank goodness he had Lance too track.

"Be careful." Emma said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "There's wild animals out there."

"We'll be careful babe." Alex said, returning the kiss. "I have Lance and I'll take Nacho. That horse is so reliable, he'll take care of me."

"I know," She said as he opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. "Just be careful alright?"

Alex gave a nod, already on the way to the barn. His eyes widened when he saw the barn door already parted open.

_That dang turtle took one of the horses..._

Sliding to a stop, he stared at the empty stall. Diablo's name was written on the front of the stall, carved into the metal.

Diablo... of all the horses to take, he took that wildest horse of them all.

He grabbed Nacho's halter, leading him out of the stall. He only had time to put on the bridle, slipping the bit into Nacho's willing mouth. Bucking the leather behind perked golden ears, he slid the reins over the arched thick neck and over a flaxen mane that hung below the neck line. He didn't even need to use the mounting block, just jumped up, mounting in one quick movement.

Nacho gave a small rear and thudded down the driveway, not at all bothered by Lance running beside him.

As soon as they reached the woods, Alex slowed Nacho to a halt. "Find him boy. Find Diablo and the turtle."

Lance raised his nose to the air, breathing in deeply. He perked his ears and took a few steps forward, sniffing again.

"Come on boy," Alex encouraged softly so he wouldn't break his dog's concentration. The faster he could pick up the trail, the faster they could bring him back. It shouldn't be too hard – all he had to do was follow the scent of shampoo and wax.

Lance suddenly let out a growl and bounded forward.

"Go Nacho." Alex urged his mount to follow the running dog. They dodged trees, jumped logs, crunching leaves and twigs under powerful hooves. The horse's nimble golden body bent like putty, shaving off time as he took narrow paths, barely dodging some things, but always managing not to scrape himself or his rider.

He could just barely see his dog ahead, a black and tan blur as he squeezed under brushes, jumped logs, and weaved through trees like an agility dog with poles.

* * *

Raph was leaned over Diablo's thin chestnut neck, his black mane flying into his face. Raph narrowed his eyes as they came to a river, too long to jump but Raph couldn't wait to get off and test the water for the depth.

"Come on buddy, I'm going to need you to take that river in stride. Come on Diablo, live up to your name." Raph urged through clenched teeth.

Diablo arched his neck and let out another powerful snort, his nostrils expanding wide. As they neared the creak, Raph could feel his muscles bulging and his legs gather under him as he prepared himself to take the jump. Raph had watched humans jump on horses, and could see the positions they took, arching over the horses neck, but they had saddles that would help them gain the position they needed.

And he was bareback.

The jump barely took a second but Raph thought for sure he would fall off as the powerful legs took them over the jump, a distance Raph had never seen a horse take. His fingers were tightly woven between the raven black mane, his legs clenched tightly.

"Wahoo!" Raph screamed, pumping his fist in the air as they galloped away from the jump. He knew it would for sure the jump they had taken in a second would take a few more for Alex and whatever horse he took. Alex wouldn't risk the horse and would for sure stop and check and all that stuff – it was perfect.

* * *

"My family is nuts." Leo muttered as he sat on a log, deep in the forest, less than a mile away from the cabin where his two brothers were sleeping soundly. Don had come back from running out to get the TV to boldly announce that Raph was alive too.

_What the shell was wrong with my family?_

He grabbed a random rock, tossing it at a tree. He rebounded off with a solid thunk.

_Why couldn't he take better care of his family? Wasn't it enough that he already blamed himself for Raph's death? _

His head jerked up at the sound of rapid noises. They sounded like... hoof beats.

_A horse?_

Leo jumped into a tree right as a man on a palomino colored horse cantered into view, following a large German Shepherd. Leo heard the man let out a curse as he glanced around before he continued on his way, galloping on the already sweaty horse. Frozen, he was almost afraid that the dog wouldn't follow, but when the man let out a whistle, the dog followed, disappearing into the night.

_What the shell were they doing out this late? And what were they tracking? _

_

* * *

_**Sorry, I skipped around a bit between people but I wanted to let you know what was happening with different people at the same time. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own them, only the OC's so please ask for permission before using. Thanks.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Raph slowly eased Diablo to a walk, easing back on the single leather strap he had in his hand while the other was weaved into a raven black mane. Diablo gave an aggravated flick of his long tail, disappointed that the hard ride was over.

"Sorry boy," Raph said, patting his sweaty neck. "But we need to take a rest for the night and you need to head back." Throwing a leg over, he dismounted. He grabbed the leather strap and loosened the knot, pulling it free from the metal ring on the black halter so he wouldn't trip. Moving to the back, he gave Diablo a stinging slap on the rump. "Get out of here!" he shouted.

Diablo reared up, forelegs flying everywhere as a midnight mane and tail flew out behind him. Raph had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. A horse was a powerful creature... Raph had never ridden before but now it felt like the most natural thing to him. He watched as Diablo finally ended, hitting the ground before becoming just another shadow in the night.

Raph sighed, grimacing as he had to take weight on his injured leg. On foot he could loose the trail he knew he was leaving and hopefully they would follow Diablo's sent back to the barn. The night was familiar... welcome to him. He wasn't bound or restrained, and he loved the feeling of being in a darkness he could move in... own.

He set out into the unknown, using his ninja training to avoid trees, duck under hanging branches, and hopefully not stub his toe on a rock. He walked, hissing at almost every step as pain shot through his leg. It wasn't broken, but he thought he strained something.

After a few more minutes of walking, he noticed a change in the pathway. Instead of rocks and twigs and patches of grass, he felt ankle deep leaves. He froze.

_These leaves... they were planted. But why the shell would anyone plant leaves like this? And in the the middle of the forest too._

Something in him screamed at him to turn back and find a different path. But the ninja side of him argued strongly.

_Why should he need too? He was a ninja. The darkness was his turf, no matter where he was._

So he went on, noting the path of leaves didn't change, but rather got deeper until he was wading through.

_Okay then... this is different._

He took one more step before he heard the disgusting and horrifying sound of metal hitting bone as a searing pain shot up his like. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing at his leg. He dove down, cupping his hands and tossing leaves aside, digging down to his leg. What he saw made his blood run cold and his throat tightened.

A large, metal, hunter's trap had been set in the middle of the leaves, waiting to trap innocent animals in it's steely grasp. And Raph was the victim.

He wanted to scream but choked it back down his throat as he knelt down best he could. The trap was large, set for a mountain lion or a bear. The chain digging deep into the ground was thick, each link large and solid, guaranteeing it's prey couldn't pull free. Blood was oozing from the metal teeth where it was in his leg and every small movement of his leg sent more pain stabbing through his leg and body.

He grabbed the two sides, hopping to pull it free. A slight tug made him release quickly as it only seemed to dig deeper into his leg.

With a curse word, he looked around, waiting for whoever had set the trap to come trampling through. They may have caught more than they could chew this time, cause he wasn't about to go quietly.

The gentle sound of leaves crackling under weight made his spin around, fists up and amber eyes narrowed. He couldn't see anyone but the unmistakable sound was coming closer. Ducking down, Raph hugged to the shadows best he could. He knew that one leg was pinned but hopefully they wouldn't see him until it was too late and then he could knock them out and search then, and maybe find a key to get him out.

_There's no way they're going to fall for this_, Raph thought to himself bitterly, trying to ignore the warm blood leaking down his leg and the numbing sensation he felt. _But I have to try._

As the large, dark shape got closer, Raph also looked closer, realizing with slight fear that it wasn't a human shape coming towards him.

_Oh shell._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a gentle nicker as a chestnut muzzle was shoved out into the moonlight. Dark eyes were hidden by a black fetlock as Diablo came into view.

"Diablo!" Raph shouted, pleased to see the horse yet at the same time ticked. "What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack or something?"

_Maybe..._

Diablo suddenly threw up his head, his mane swinging as he caught the overwhelming scent of blood. He thrust his head into Raph's chest as Raph wrapped his arms around his head.

"Good boy." He murmured.

Reaching down, Diablo sniffed the trap, throwing his head back up and snorting hard.

"I know boy, I know. It hurts probably as bad as it smells." Raph said, his voice laced with pain at his attempting at a joke. He shoved the horse's head away as he bent down again. "Don't buddy. It really hurts and the last thing I need is you slobbering over it and adding to the germs." Letting out a sigh as his huge head bent down, and he began to chew at the chains. "What? Think you can chew me out?" he asked sarcastically.

Diablo spit out the chain, looking up at him with what Raph swore was a sneer.

_You got a better idea?_ His dark gaze seemed to ask.

"Yeah, I do." Raph said, shoving him away. "Go get help."

_Duh._ Diablo tossed his head and trotted away as if he'd never been there. Raph swore the flick of the tail at the end was defiant as moved away, as if he was saying, _I could have thought of that._

"Whatever!" Raph called out after the retreating tail. After five minutes of staring at the place he'd last seen Diablo, he shook his head.

_Did I really just have a conversation with a horse?_

* * *

"Hun, one of the trap alarms went off." Bruce spoke quietly into the phone, starring at the small handheld in his hand, a small red light beeping.

"_Good."_ Hun said, almost purring with delight. _"Go."_

"Yes boss." Bruce clicked the phone shut, staring off into the darkness of the forest, a large smile overtaking his face.

_Here we come turtle._

_Here we come... Raphael. _

_

* * *

_**We're coming to the end of this fic. Only four chapters left and then it's on to the last book of the trilogy, Jailed.**

**Please review and check out my poll on my profile page for my story, No Matter What. **

**Review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**This story has 2 chapters left before it is done! Yay! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with it this long. You guys rock and a special thanks to: Mike11, Raph4Villian, Raph's No. 1 Girl, MelodyWinters, and Lion-of-Judah. You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

As dawn slowly overtook the darkness, as it lit up the forest, Raph gave a gentle shake of his head, opening his eyes. His leg was still pinned to the ground by the trap. The blood had clotted up around the area where the metal teeth dug into his skin, acting as a scab and stopping the flow of blood.

In the light, he got a better look at the metal contraption that kept him prisoner. It wasn't a big as he thought it was at first, a smaller size that would be more fit for a wolf or a bob cat than a bear or a mountain lion, but regardless, big or not, it still hurt like shell.

_Don would know how to get out of this... I don't know these things! No one's ever tried to use one of these on us before..._

And Diablo had not returned yet, shattering Raph's hope.

_Well that's what you get for trusting a horse,_ he told himself bitterly. He probably found himself a nice patch of grass and was contently nibbling on it right now, laughing at him.

He sat there, watching at the sun slowly rose above the tree tops, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. It was a constant, throbbing pain now but it still hurt like shell.

_What I wouldn't give for my sai right about now._ He thought bitterly, wondering what had become of his beloved weapons. Most likely Macaster had sold them off, making himself a profit for his circus, which left Raph with a bitter taste on his tongue as he thought of his weapons in the hand of a goon. The weapons had been used for good and right, mostly, the entire time Raph had used them and now they were in the hands of him... it just didn't feel right to Raph.

He waited... and waited.... and waited some more as the forest around him buzzed with life but he was forced to remain flat on his shell, watching, with no action, and in horrible pain.

_This is without doubt the worst day of my life,_ he finally concluded for the umpteenth time. He couldn't believe he had stepped into the trap, the thing looked so big since it was hanging off his leg. But on the ground it was invisible to him. Staring at it, it just added onto the growing list of things he needed to work on. He thought he was up to seventy-one but he couldn't be sure.

Or was it seventy-two?

Or maybe seventy-three?

But just to call it even, he settled on number seventy-two, which was talk to Don about animal traps and how to get out of them! He sent an aggravated glare at the chain and metal teeth that held his leg, muffling a cry of pain as it cut deeper into his leg at each flinch.

Another rustle of leaves made his head snap around and towards the source of the sound. He squinted and ducked down again, hoping his shell could be mistaken for a large rock while also hoping it was Diablo and not the owner of the trap. To his horror, he caught sight of a large and very familiar mountain sized man with blond hair and a purple dragon snaking across his forearm and face, the mouth of a dragon opening around his eyes

"Hun." Raph growled, backing up as far as the chain would let him and without too much pain.

"Freak." Hun said with a wild smirk. He stepped forward, and knelt down, pressing a button on the side of the trap while at the same time prying open the trap.

Raph let out a hiss in pain as the trap's teeth were pried from his leg, sending a fresh wave of blood down his already crimson coated limb. As soon as the teeth were pulled harshly from the skin, he couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped lips as Hun roughly tossed aside the bloody trap. Pulling out a handkerchief, he tightly wrapped up the wound, earning another cry of pain from Raph and another sick smile from Hun.

Hun then roughly tossed Raph over onto his plastron and jerked both arms roughly behind his back, cuffing them together before he tossed the turtle over his shoulder, carrying him like a sac of potatoes to an awaiting truck. With a maniac laugh, Hun dropped the turtle on the floor of the truck before going around and climbing in the passenger seat.

The last thing Raph saw was the grinning face of another Purple Dragon and a large needle before all went back.

_Not again... _

* * *

"So you're saying Raph could really be alive?" Mikey asked eagerly from his place on the couch. His blue eyes were wide and his heart soared at the possibility that his brother could really still be out there, and in trouble from what Leo had told him.

"I'm not promising you Mikey." Leo told him seriously, casting a look at his other eager brother. "You to Don. Raph could still be... dead. But with all of these strange occurrences: Mikey with the table scratches, Don with the footprints, and me seeing a man on horseback in the middle of the night with a tracking dog... there's just too much evidence that could suggest otherwise. Don, could there by anyway he could have survived the blast?"

"Well, yes." Don said slowly. "But that's not what's bothering me about all of it. Master Splinter said that he was dead when he checked and we both know he would have checked thoroughly."

The three turtles went silent as they processed the new information. There was no way their sensei lied about Raph's death but if he was dead...

"Ghost!" Mikey screamed, making Leo and Don jump.

"What?" Leo gave the youngest turtle a strange look.

"It makes perfect sense." Mikey told them calmly. "Raph is a ghost and he's haunting us."

"Right." Don said slowly, exchanging amused and slightly annoyed, glances with the blue clad turtle. "So as far as we know, Splinter is right that Raph is dead and we are pretty certain we're right about him being alive."

"Wait a second," Leo said, eyes widening, holding a hand up. "Didn't Splinter say the blast would turn any and all bodies into ashes so there would be no trace that Raph was ever there?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are they still recovering bodies?" Leo asked in triumphant. "If they had found Raph's body, it would have been all over the news within a day and we've heard nothing."

"But Leo, his body could have been stolen." Don said, crashing his thought. "We don't know the kind of people that were out there. Anyone could have taken the body and sold it to a collector to be stuffed or just removed the shell and sold it on the black market." He was about to go on when he heard sniffling. Turning, he felt immense guilt when he realized what he and Leo were doing.

Oh shell....

"I'm sorry Mike, we didn't mean to talk about Raph like that. We're just trying to make sure we're not leading ourselves on another goose chase." Leo said soothingly. He shot a look at Don, telling him to keep his negative thoughts to himself. Don gave a small nod, exchanging the look.

_You too bro._

_Agreed._

"So right now, the chances are good that Raph could still be alive." Don went on. "The bomb which should have killed him malfunctioned obviously. And if he in a room full of metal it wouldn't go up as fast cause metal heats up, and doesn't burst into flames automatically like plaster and wood for the other walls. And if they're keeping animals in there, they may have straw too which is a high flammable object..."

"So what do we do now?" Mikey asked, looking around. He was really glad that they had steered away from all negative thoughts of if Raph was dead and what they could have done with his body. The thought of his brother stuffed and mounted made him sick to his stomach.

"Leo?" Don turned to the turtle.

Leo narrowed his chocolate brown eyes as he thought. "We go and fund this guy who I saw in the woods the other night." he said finally. "Horses are large animals and will leave prints that should be easy to follow. We track them down and listen in for a bit, maybe snoop around to see if this guys knows anything of what happened to our brother. If he does, we go in and question him. If he doesn't then we're back to square one."

Don gave a small nod of his head. "Okay then. Do we wait for night of go now?"

"We leave now and stick to the trees. Don, you have the job of finding this guy. See if you can't stick a bug on him and see what he knows. Later in the night, me and Mike will create a diversion in which I want you to bug the entire house. I want every word in there to be heard."

"Okay Leo, no problem."

"Mikey," Leo turned to his younger brother. "I want you to see if you can snoop around their barn. He had a horse with him so he must have a barn. I doubt, if they had Raph, they would let him in the house so the barn would be our best choice."

"No problem dude." Mikey gave his brother a goofy salute, trying to lighten their moods and possibly his own. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as the thought that Raph was close.

"Should we get Casey and April involved?" Don asked.

"No. At least, not at first. We'll see what we're up against."

* * *

Five hours later, ready and prepared, Leo, Don and Mike stole through the woods, the blue clad turtle in the lead. He cleared the pathway with a few expert slices with his katana. Innocent brushes, leaves, and branches were cut down from the path. Not only did it make traveling easier, but in case they had to carry Raph back, it would be difficult to carry him through the forest where they were a good chance that he would be injured easier than on a cut path.

Leo sheathed his katana, his eyes narrowed behind a blue mask, viewing the clearing, cabin and stable in front of him with a critical look. He was going to make sure he wasn't sending his two remaining brothers into death's hands.

"Okay Don," Leo whispered, not looking back, keeping an eye on the front door and for the large dog. "You're on. Go see if you can find the guy."

Don nodded and within a second he was just another shadow, undetected.

"Mike, you know what to do." Leo looked back at his youngest brother. His blue eyes were filled with determination and a serious look that Leo had rarely seen in his brother.

"You got it Leo." And Mikey also vanished.

Leo waited for a few minutes, prepared to offer back up in case his brothers were discovered. But all he heard was peaceful and blessed silence. Silently he moved forward, each foot carefully placed.

"Hey there Lance," Leo froze and darted for cover behind a water barrel beside the side of the barn just as a large man and a German Shepherd came around the corner. Straw was entwined in the man's hair and all over his clothes. The dog had straw in his black and tan fur and had mud stained paws.

Bruce is going to kill me... I have to find that horse." He muttered. "I have to find Diablo."

_Diablo?_ Leo sighed, shaking his head slightly. _That's why they were out there last night – they were looking for a horse._

The dog suddenly froze, lifting his nose to the air. Leo slowly lifted up on arm, grabbing the hilt of his katana, prepared to jump out and knock out the dog if he should discover him and attack.

"Lance, come on!" Alex shouted.

Lance gave the air one more cautious sniff before bounding after his owner. Leo sighed, standing up. His shell cell vibrated and he brought it up to his ear.

"Don? Mike?" Leo whispered softly.

"Here Leo." Don whispered through the phone. "The house was empty so I went ahead and bugged the place. Besides the guy, there's a woman and one dog. Five horses in the barn, one chestnut named Diablo missing. Turns out the guys is a police officer named Alex DeForest and his partner is Lance, a German Shepherd dog. They're here on vacation for awhile and he rents the place out to a man named Bruce Hilt, who owns the five horses in the barn."

"Good work Don." Leo praised. "Mike? How about you?"

"Leo, I found some rope and straw... with blood on it." Mike spoke quietly.

Leo took a deep breath before answering. "Good job Mike. Anything else?"

"There's some rags and water and a few bottles of antibiotics and disinfectant. Seems this guy at least tried to take care fo Raph – some of these bottles are nearly empty."

Leo sent a silent prayer of thanks up to whoever listened, that this man, Alex, had enough honor to care for his brother. Whether he was just healing him to turn around and sell him, it made their job of rescuing him easier.

"And Leo, there's some empty bowls of food here too." Mikey went on. "Raph was fed."

"Thank goodness. Alright guys, good job. Meet me back in the forest in ten minutes okay?"

"Roger that." Mikey spoke as he hung up.

"Okay Leo. See you there."

Leo snapped the shell cell shut, and with a quick look around to make sure nobody was watching, he darted towards the forest and the welcoming shadows. As he crashed through the sudden sound of a dog's frantic barking and yelping made him spin around.

The man had thrown open the front door as the large dog burst through like a gunshot and shot after a fleeing green blur was racing towards the shadows. Leo paled as he recognized the orange cloth that trailed behind.

Shell....

"Hey!" He screamed, jumping out from the safety of the forest.

The dog slid to a stop, paws spread out as he large head swung around to see Leo's frantic shouting and screaming. The man also stopped, his head whipping around to stare at Leo with wide eyes.

"Raphael?" The man screamed, giving a hand out, signaling Lance to stop.

Mikey kept running, stopping only when he reached the safety of Leo's side. Leo had one sword out, holding it out in front of him, daring Alex to take one step closer. Don also slid out of the shadows, making the man jump and the dog growl again, stepping to Leo's side.

"Hold it." Leo growled.

The man stopped, shushing his dog. "Who are you?" he called out. "I'm Alex and this is Lance." When Leo said nothing, he tried again. "Are you Raphael's family?" he asked.

Leo's eyes widened. "How do you know our brother?"

Alex visibly relaxed. "Put away the sword and I'll tell you what I know."

Ten minutes later, Alex was sitting on a bale of straw in the barn, facing three seriously ticked off turtles. Lance was laying at the feet of the one in orange.

"Tell us what you know." Leo growled.

Don smacked Leo. "Leo, be nice." He turned to the man with a friendly smile. "I'm Donatello. This here is Leonardo and Michelangelo."

"I'm Alex and this is my police partner, Lance."

"Pleased to meet you." Don said politely.

"What about Raph?" Mikey asked, turning wide blue eyes on the man. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I found your brother in New York." Alex began. "I found him near death, in a building that had just exploded. The lab table that he was strapped to protected him from the blast."

"So he was alive?" Don cut in.

"Yes," Alex went on. "He was near death though. Well, my chief told me that I was going to take a vacation so I brought your brother here and helped heal him, treating his wounds and feeding him."

"You've had him for nearly two weeks." Leo looked at Alex in confusion. "Why did you not turn him in? It's your job."

"My job is to help those in need. I saw your brother and knew what would happen if I turned him in so I didn't. Instead I brought him up here," he shook his head. "He never mentioned family."

"Well duh." Mikey rolled his blue eyes.

"But where is he now?" Leo demanded, eyes boring into Alex with a hard stare.

"Gone."

"What!"

Before Alex had time to realize what had happened he was pinned up against a stall wall, a blade pressed into his throat. The turtle in blue was growling at him, his eyes full of rage that Alex had never seen in anymore. Lance was on his paws, growling deep in his throat, prepared to attack.

"Leo, put him down." Don shouted, slightly shook up. "Let his finish speaking."

Leo gave him another growl before reluctantly letting him fall to the ground. He gave Alex a look that clearly said, 'you'd better say what I want to hear'. "Sorry."

Alex nodded, rubbing his sore throat. "That's okay. Anyway, your brother ran away. My girlfriend wanted him in a room, instead of tied up in a stall." He gulped when Leo's eyes narrowed even deeper when he mentioned tying him up. "Somehow, he got off the roof, took one of the horses and fled into the forest."

"I saw you that night." Leo interrupted.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"But where is he now?" Mikey asked, desperation in his voice.

Letting his head slump to his chest, Alex took a deep breath before looking back up, meeting the tearing, baby blue eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't know."

* * *

**Originally this chapter was only going to be the top part with Raph but it seemed way to short. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review! It would mean a lot!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**One more chapter left until Imprisoned is done. Then it's onto Caged**

* * *

Dust flew everywhere as Raph slid from the brick wall and sank to the ground with a groan. Bricks particles fell on his scraped shoulders and shell, as blood dripped from his wounds. He tried to push himself up from the ground with his bound hands. He let out another groan as a heavy weight hit his shell, forcing him back to the ground.

"Freak." Hun chuckled,his foot resting on Raph's shell.

Raph squirmed under the massive weight, feeling his breath slowly being forced out of his lungs. His legs were shackled together, as was his wrists. His mask was turned around, blindfolding him from his captors. He didn't see the point to it – they were in another warehouse. A familiar warehouse.

The same warehouse where Hun had sold him to Macaster to begin with – where it had all started.

The though of having the gang's hands rubbing down his body with sponges and cold water... the thought of feeling totally helpless as he was forced into a trailer... the muzzle wrapped around his beak...

He let an involuntary shudder of fear run through his body. He didn't want to do it again. He didn't want to eat fruit and be kept in cage, constantly threatened with a muzzle and a vet visit. He just wanted to be at home with his family and friends, and not have to worry about pain or needles.

"I could feel that freak." Hun laughed, kneeling down. Raph could feel him get closer and feel hot breath on his face as Hun stuck his face in his. "I can feel your fear – you're scared. Good."

Raph growled, spitting at the man. He could hear the cuss as his saliva struck Hun somewhere on his face. He had to smile, even though he received a stinging slap to the cheek. He could feel a huge bruise forming already but it was worth it.

"You're lucky Macaster wants you back." Hun spat out. "Otherwise we'd be feasting on turtle soup by now." Standing up, he dusted off his knees. "I'll be back soon freak."

Raph stayed quiet until he was sure Hun had left the room before struggling, muttering and hissing in pain as he felt the cuffs bite into his wrists. Blood made his wrists slick as the crimson liquid dripped down his arm and onto the dirty concrete floor. Rolling over onto his side, he tested how tight the cuffs were on his wrists and whether or not he could use the sticky blood to help get them off. After a few minutes he gave up as he only succeeded in cutting his wrists deeper and making the floor a sticky mess that he had to lay in.

Determined to make himself a little more comfortable, he started to rub his face against the floor, trying to slip of his makeshift blindfold. Hun had tied it on tightly and Raph could feel metal bits and concrete scrape against his sore face as he rubbed it against the floor.

Hissing his pain as a rock cut into his skin, near his temple, he was rewarded a few seconds later as it slipped from one eye. The amber eye blinked heavily as he got used to the dim lighting, thankful it wasn't a hot and painful light above him. With a few more quick shakes of his head, it slipped from his other eye and rested on his neck.

Breathing heavily, face sore from the scrapes, he looked around his prison. His face went considerably pale when he saw the bars and the room. His breathing intensified as he recognized the room.... it was the same room – the same cage. He looked down – the same shackles.

Resting his shell against the wall, he attempted to calm his breathing, eyes closing.

_Meditation._

While he'd never been good at it before, he knew how to do it. If this was the last way he was ever going to be able to talk to his family again, he'd do it.

Taking in slow, even breaths, he concentrated... focused his mind on his brothers, praying they would hear him.

_My son?_

Raph's eyes almost shot open in relief when he heard the husky, surprised voice from the aged rat.

_Father...._

_Raphael? Is that you?_ His tone, while normally so sure of things, was confused... slightly scared too.

_Yes father, it's me._ Raph relaxed, happy to hear the familiar voice.

_I – I don't understand._ His voice was shaking.

_I'm not quite sure how, but I was dead but the blast brought be back to life. Alex said it was like a shock treatment doctors give people when their hearts fail. It seems it acted like that... seems the shock treatment they gave me to torture me actually saved my life. _

There was a brief moment of silence. _....so you were dead?_

_Yes._

_....then I didn't leave you there alive?_

_No Master. _Raph paused. _If you had taken my body then and there, I would be dead now._

_I'm sorry Raphael. I'm sorry we hadn't gotten there sooner. _

_No father, it happened like it was supposed too. Nobody could have changed it. It was, like you say, fate._

_I've failed you as a father my son...._

Even Raph was slightly shocked at the tone of voice. _Don't you dare go all "Leo" on me now. _

_Sorry my son. Raphael, do you know where you are at?_

_Warehouse... same one Hun sold me in before._

_I will contact your brothers.... they are at Casey's farmhouse.... recovering after your death._

_How was Mikey?_

_....your brother was hurt, as were they all. _

_I'm sorry._

_You can tell them yourself. They will be on the way soon my son.... hold on._

_Father, can you do something for me? _Raph asked softly

_Yes my son? Anything._

_I – In case they don't make it in time, let them know I love them. _

It was obvious to Raphael that his father was crying. _Don't talk like that Raphael. Your brothers will make it._

_Don't make promises you can't keep. Just tell them... promise me._

_I promise my son. Now I want you to make me a promise. Me and your brothers._

Raph flinched at the sound of approaching footsteps – a heavy set and a lighter one. _Yes?_

_Don't give up._

_Yes father. I have to go now... goodbye._

And the connection was cut.

* * *

"Raphael!" Splinter sobbed, his eyes flying open. The last word he heard his son say sounded like he was accepting fate... accepting that he would never see them again.

"You made me a promise my son." Splinter whispered, tears dampening his graying fur. "And a ninja keeps his word."

He wanted to hold his baby in his arms again.... he could only pray it was enough.

* * *

"There you are my pet." Macaster cooed through the bars, staring at Raph with a glint in his eyes. "That was a very naughty thing you did. You not only turned my daughter against me and she ran away, you ruined my show. I lost thousands.... Shredder has promised me you as my reward before. You are mine."

"Never." Raph growled. "You'll never own me. You can do whatever you please, my brothers will come for me."

"I'm sure they will." Macaster said, standing up and reaching for his checkbook in his front jacket pocket. "And Master Shredder has also promised me that if I can acquire the other three, as long as he gets Leonardo, the rest are mine to do with as I please. I already have a buyer set up for Michelangelo – I wonder how he feels about being part of a private collection and touring the world."

"Don't. Touch. My. Brothers." Raph screamed, banging his shackled wrists against the bars of the cage.

Macaster barely blinked at the racket. "It is a good thing I still have the muzzle for you. Seems you are just as loud and wild as I remember." He reached into a bag and pulled out the horrid leather contraption. Raph paled.

"Good." He purred, content. He turned to Hun, slipping a check in his hand. "Load him in the truck." and he walked out of the room.

Hun nodded and grinned, pulling out a dart gun from his pocket. Within a second, Raph felt the prick in his shoulder and the liquid emptying into his bloodstream. Slumping to the ground, he never felt it before he got sucked into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hmmm...amazing how is always seems longer when it's written first...lol**

**anyway, this is the FINAL chapter of Imprisoned. I know in my last chapter, I said the next book was Caged but it's actually Jailed - sorry for that. Anyway, be on the lookout for Jailed, part three of the trilogy, Behind Bars!  
**

* * *

Mikey flipped through the channels on the TV, not really watching anything. He paused long enough to see if the show caught his attention before resuming with his channel surfing.

"_Oh Rob!"_ a woman's voice cried in a high and dramatic voice.

Flip.

"_That was the most amazing touchdown of the season by...!" _

Flip.

"_And on other news, four people were murdered in their beds today..."_

Flip.

"_And the Grammy's goes too..."_

Flip.

With a sigh, Mikey shut the TV off. There was nothing on that could get his attention away from the adult conversation the others were having in the kitchen. Alex has asked him to take Lance, who was resting on the couch beside Mikey, outside and play with him. Emma had gone out for a walk in the woods.

_Do they think I'm stupid?_ Mikey thought as he listened to the hushed voices of his brothers and Alex. _They can't do this to me. I don't care what kind of innocence they think they'll ruin – Raph's my brother and I deserve to be a part of this._

Lance gave a gentle nudge on the turtles arm with his snout, sensing anger in the turtle. Cocking his head, he let his head rest on his knee while his large brown eyes gazed up at the turtle.

"I don't know what to do Lance." Mikey whispered, staring at the blank large screen before him.

As if as an answer, his shell cell that was laying on the small side table vibrated. Lance's ears perked up as Mikey reached for it and flipped it open, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Michelangelo, please go get your brothers."_ Splinter asked.

Mikey sat him, clutching the phone tighter to his ear. He could hear the distress in his father's voice. "Sensei? Father, what's wrong?"

"_Michelangelo, please." _

Mikey paled as he dropped the phone to the couch. He'd never heard his father sound like that before – he sounded scared and helpless. "Guys?" He yelled as he ran into the dining room.

Leo was leaning over the table, a notebook open with notes jotted open. Don was beside him, doing something with a calculator while Alex sat opposite side, listening and adding ideas. Leo looked up at Mikey.

"Mike..." Don said, starting to stand.

Mikey help up the phone in his hand. "Dad." he said simply.

Leo's eyes widened as he exchanged looks with Don. Silently they both stood up and followed Mikey outside where they could take the call in private. Mikey pushed a small red button on the side of the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Okay Master, we're all here?"

"_Leonardo? Donatello?"_

"We're here father." Leo said, looking up at his two younger brothers. "And we have something to tell you too."

"_My sons, Raphael is alive."_

Three stunned eyes: blue, dark brown and light, all looked up to meet each others gazes. _How....._

"_I have contacted your brother. He is back in the hands of Macaster and Hun."_ Splinter went on. "_He needs your help."_

"Macaster?" Leo asked in shock. "How? I thought we were finished with him. How the shell is he back? And how did Raph get back to New York this quick. Even a horse wouldn't be able to run that fast."

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Don asked worriedly, hanging up the phone.

"Guys?"

Everyone turned to Alex. He was standing in the doorway, Emma behind him. He was considerably pale.

"You guys need to look at this." He said in a shaky voice. With a shaky hand, he held up a bloody animal trap.

"Leo?" Mikey turned big blue eyes on the leader. He wasn't sad now... he was furious. How dare somebody think they could do this to them? They wouldn't get away with it. Nobody messed with them and got away with it.

"We're going back to New York." Leo said firmly, without hesitation. "And we're going to find Raph. We already came close to loosing Raph once, and we're not going to robbed of him again. Nobody messes with our family like this and gets away with it." his chocolate eyes turned cold as he stared his family. Each orb of different colors held the same look – pure and raw determination. "Nobody."

They would go to New York. They would get their brother back. They would be a family again. And nothing was going to stand in their way of doing it.

Nothing.

* * *

**please be on the lookout for Jailed and review and let me know if you would like to read it... :)**


End file.
